The Fifth Element: The Knot
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: The Dallase have settled down with a family. New trouble starts, they find themselves intangled with a rogue group and a new threat. Do you think that the dark planet is the only evil set to destroy the universe starting with Earth? Language&Violence. R/R
1. Family Life

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced.  
  
Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element.  
  
The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.  
  
The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.  
  
The A/N: That wouldn't die, If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites.  
  
Oh, BTW. This takes place 17-19 years after the end of the movie. The Dallas' have kids. How many? Five. You think I'd miss an opportunity to throw that in?  
  
The Fifth Element:  
  
The Knot  
  
Korben Dallas sighed. It had not been his day. It had just been all around nerve wracking and rough. He was happy to finally be home now, though. He was happy to be home to his lovely wife and beautiful newborn twin kids. His head only began to pound harder when he entered the room, to find his kids screaming and his wife at her wit's end. Considering that his wife was the 5th Element, the Supreme Being, the perfect creation, this worried Korben. The two eldest children were in the corner; a boy of five and a girl of seven looked up at their father's arrival. They'd stopped fighting and beamed.  
  
"DADDY!" They excitedly squealed in perfect unison. Then they dropped the toy they were fighting over and ran towards their dad, eager to hug him. Korben smiled and scooped the two of them up.  
  
"So, what'd you kids do today?" He asked.  
  
"We made cookie dough maps in school today," Squealed the girl happily.  
  
"You did?" Kobren replied.  
  
"Yes! Mine's in the kitchen!" She beamed proudly. "And the teacher hung my drawing up on the black board!"  
  
"Really, Amy?" Korben smiled, "That's my artist!"  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Squealed the boy In Korben's other arm. "I helped the teacher bake cookies at day care!"  
  
"Wow! You're getting to be quite the chef, aren't you, Robby?" Korben smiled down at his son.  
  
"NO! STAY OUT OF THE CREAM!" Leeloo's frustrated shout came from the baby's nursery.  
  
"Why don't we go help Mommy?" Korben Suggested. With that, he carried his two children in to the nursery, where Leeloo was trying to keep Angelo, the more active of the twins, out of the diaper cream while changing the other one's diaper.  
  
"How can you two go to the bathroom at the exact same time?" She asked Angelo and his sister, Isis. She turned and Saw Korben standing in the door way with her son and daughter.  
  
"Hi," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, good," She said, "You're home. And you go the other two. Korben… can you help me here?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Korben said, snapping too. The two children waited patiently for their parents to change the babies.  
  
"Where's Larrita?" Korben asked.  
  
"Out with some friends at the library. They have that test tomorrow," Leeloo informed him  
  
"Oh, right," Korben said, picking up his baby daughter.  
  
"Did Amy tell you about the cookie dough map?" Leeloo asked.  
  
"Yes--" Korben started, but was cut off by his energetic daughter.  
  
"It was the first thing I told him! And I told him about the picture and I told him about…" Amy went on as seven-year-olds usually do, following her parents into the living room. After Larrita, their first had been born they bought a much bigger apartment. Larrita was seventeen.  
  
About an hour later, everything had settled down until, that its, Larrita came home.  
  
It's been that Larrita was extremely loud or very boisterous, (except when she went on one of her tirades, that is). It was just that her siblings relished in torturing her. Even the newborn twins seemed to love it. As soon as she got home it was non-stop yelling and squealing. Or yelling, squealing and terrified screaming once Larrita got close to nabbing one of them or actually getting them.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, CHILD THING FROM HELL!" The angry Larrita shouted. Robby ran laughing across the doorframe, wildly waving about her favorite organizer.  
  
"Hmmmmm…. I see Robby's been getting braver," Korben observed while reading a newspaper. He and Leeloo were used to it by now.  
  
"Yes," Replied Leeloo, in the opposite chair, reading a novel, "Amy seems to have left off for a while."  
  
"She was really gutsy there for a while," Korben said, "Must be getting to that stage where she'd like to bond with her big sister… or she's planning something."  
  
"AH HA!" Came Larrita's shouted. There was a thud as Larrita threw herself at Robby, who let out a terrified screech, dropped the organizer and ran like hell. Robby ran back in through the living room, into his room. Larrita came stalking in "LISTEN HERE, CURSED CREATURE! YOU EVER TOUCH MY ORGANIZER AGAIN, ANY OF THEM, AND I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!!"  
  
"Larrita," Leeloo sighed, "He's only five, you know."  
  
"He knows enough to leave my stuff the HELL alone, especially my organizers!" Larrita said, stalking back off. Her parents used to try to get her to stop swearing; they'd long since given up. There didn't seem to be much point in it anymore.  
  
"AMY!" Larrita screamed, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Yup," said Korben, turning the page of his newspaper, "She was planning something."  
  
In Larrita's room, Larrita had stalked up to Amy.  
  
"Out, out, brief candle," She growled, pointing to the door.  
  
"But…" replied Amy.  
  
"But nothing, demon child!" Snapped Larrita, grabbing her by the back of her shirt collar, starting to drag her to the door.  
  
"I only wanted to watch you put on make up for your date tonight!" Whined Amy desperately.  
  
"For the love of…" Larrita Sighed. "It's not a date, Amy. I'm going with my best friends to see the newest Maverick Gibbons movie. I won't be putting on any more makeup than I already have on."  
  
Larrita had on blue body glitter, gold eye shadow, faded red lipstick, gold facial make up with pink blush and she'd used eyeliner to make her eyes look Egyptian.  
  
"Will you be changing clothes?" Amy asked  
  
"No." Larrita replied  
  
"Are you going to put on any more jewelry?" Amy asked, hopefully.  
  
"N…" Larrita started but then thought and changed her mind, "Yes," she replied.  
  
"Can I watch?" Amy inquired, hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Replied Larrita. Amy watched as Larrita grabbed an Egyptian styled bracelet, an armlet, and necklace, and then grabbed some Celtic rings and necklaces and Grecian-Roman type earrings and put them on.  
  
"You look pretty," Amy smiled.  
  
"Thanks," said Larrita, doing her best to smile back.  
  
"Do you have any homework?" Amy asked, with a hopeful tone.  
  
"No, I did it all at the library today, before I came home."  
  
"Any extra credit?"  
  
"I have mostly mean teachers, who don't give extra credit."  
  
"Oh, any books you have to read?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When does the movie start?"  
  
"8:30"  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"6:00…" Larrita sighed.  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"Some friends."  
  
"Any boys?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple."  
  
"Any romantic interests?"  
  
"Big words for such a little girl. I see we've been expanding our vocabulary."  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Any Boyfriends?"  
  
"Do you know anyone who'd want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Everyone I know is in first grade."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So WHAT?"  
  
"Any Boyfriends??"  
  
"You all ready asked that."  
  
"You didn't answer."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"You didn't answer it to the fullest satisfaction of my curiosity."  
  
"My, my, we're throwing about the five dollar words, aren't we?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You didn't answer my inquiry to my fullest satisfaction. Answer it in more direct terms."  
  
"What? Have you been reading the dictionary or something?"  
  
"Any boyfriends?"  
  
"Amy, I'm not exactly the nicest girl in school. I don't think you'll find a guy within the solar system who's suicidal enough to be my boyfriend."  
  
"Any crushes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any crushes?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I just do. So, do you have a crush on anyone."  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really sure?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, really, REALLY sure?"  
  
"YES!" Larrita shouted. "I think I would know."  
  
"Positive?" Asked Amy.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Shouted Larrita even louder than before, "And even if I did, do you honestly think I would tell you?"  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
Larrita sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Take what as a yes?" She asked.  
  
"That you have a crush." Replied Amy.  
  
"NO!!!!" Larrita shouted, refraining herself from making her little sister one with the outside wall.  
  
"No what?" Asked Amy.  
  
"NO, I DO NOT HAVE A GODDAMN CRUSH, YOU LITTLE IMP OF SATAN!" Larrita shouted.  
  
"How many friends?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"The Movie's at 8:30?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
Larrita sighed and looked at the clock. "6:15."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Lethal War."  
  
"Lethal War?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aren't all wars lethal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why'd they call it 'Lethal War'?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest."  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"Sorry kiddo, it's rated R for violence."  
  
"Then how can you go?"  
  
"Mom and Dad said I could, because I'm such a big fan of Maverick Gibbons. And besides, I'm 17, I make the cut off," Replied Larrita  
  
"How old do you have to be to see a rated R movie?"  
  
"With out an adult?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Seventeen or older."  
  
"Oh. You sure I can't go?"  
  
"Maybe if Mom and Dad say you can, you can come," Larrita said, hoping to get the cute little cling-on to leave her alone for a few seconds. Amy ran out to where her parents were still sitting in the living room. Larrita sighed and walked out after her, being sure to shut and lock her door to keep Robby out of it.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried Amy, running in.  
  
"Larrita, what did you do?" Leeloo asked.  
  
"She's only seven, take it easy on her," Korben looked at Larrita.  
  
"Daddy! Can I go to see 'Lethal War' with Larrita and her friends?" Amy asked eagerly. Leeloo dropped her book and Korben looked like he was about to pass out. Larrita gave her dad a pathetic 'Pleeeaaaseee…. No….' look behind Amy's back.  
  
"That's a really violent movie, Amy," Korben Started.  
  
"It ain't called 'Lethal War' for nothing…" Added Larrita, as if it was going to help. "It's a Maverick Gibbon's movie, and his R rated ones usually have lots of fighting, big explosions, blood and guts."  
  
"'Deadly Actions' didn't have too much blood and guts," Said Amy.  
  
"How would you know?" Larrita raised an eyebrow. "You're only seven. You've never seen any of the 'Deadly Actions' movies."  
  
"Remember, you were watching it on the TV when it was on," Amy said.  
  
"That's on TV. That's the abridged version. They edited it for content," Larrita explained.  
  
"Why?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Because little Kids like you might be watching," Said Larrita. Leeloo and Korben were trying not to laugh. They were highly amused at watching their eldest daughter trying to worm her way out of taking her younger sister to the movies with her. As amusing as it was, Korben felt he had to intervene and rescue his poor daughter from the clutches of her little sister. Usually, it was the other way around. It was only fair that Korben showed them both the same courtesy.  
  
"Sweetheart. That's a really adult movie. Maybe when you're older you can go," He said. He could see that Amy was disappointed. After a moment's thought he added, "But, I'll tell you what, I'll take you and your brother to see that cartoon thing you guys wanna see."  
  
"Really?" The little girl grinned. "THANK YOU DADDY!" She ran as fast as her little seven-year-old legs would carry her to her dad and hugged him, while Larrita took the opportunity to get the hell out while the getting was good.  
  
Around 6:30, Larrita's best friend Bergita came over. Unfortunately, Amy got to the door before Larrita.  
  
"Hello," Amy said.  
  
"Hi. I'm here meet Larrita," Bergita leaned over and smiled.  
  
"For the movie? It's only 6:30 and the Movie doesn't start until 8:30. Is there something the matter with your watch?" Amy asked pleasantly.  
  
"No, I'm here so that we can chat before we go to the movies," Bergita explained.  
  
"Why? Why not wait until you go to the movies?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because we want to talk before we go to the movies."  
  
"Oh, girl talk?" Amy smiled.  
  
"Yes," Bergita smiled back.  
  
Bergita was saved from further Question and Answer when Larrita roughly pulled Amy by the scruff of the neck away from the door.  
  
"Beat it, brat!" She shouted loudly, right into Amy's ear. Amy sure didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Larrita let go of the collar, Amy was gone like a shot.  
  
"Sorry about the barrage of questions from the lower life form," Larrita said.  
  
"It's all right," Bergita said. "Come on, let's go into your room! I have soooo much to tell you."  
  
The two girls entered Larrita's room to find Amy waiting nervously there.  
  
"Get out, child of Satan!" Screeched Larrita. When Amy didn't obey, Larrita began to stalk up to her. "Out, damn spot!" She shouted.  
  
"PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE, Laurie, can I stay?" Amy begged.  
  
"No," Said Larrita firmly.  
  
"I wanna talk with you," Whined Amy.  
  
"Get out," Responded Larrita, pointing at the door.  
  
"Oh please?" Implored Amy. "I wanna talk girl talk, too!"  
  
"No, Amy," Larrita said. She grabbed Amy's arm and began to drag her out.  
  
"Please, Laurie? Please?" Amy began to sniffle. Larrita sighed.  
  
"Amy," She said, "Why don't you go talk girl talk with Mommy?"  
  
"No one talks girl talk with their mom," responded Amy.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Larrita muttered. Ever the peacemaker, Bergita stepped in.  
  
"How about this. We have a while until the movie. You can stay with us for the first…"  
  
"Twenty Minutes," Said Larrita, cutting of Bergita before she promised Amy something horrible like an hour and a half.  
  
"Really?" Amy's face brightened.  
  
"Yes," Said Larrita. Amy squealed with glee and jumped on the bed.  
  
"ACK! OFF, OFF, OFF DEMON THING FROM HELL!" Larrita shouted. Amy jumped off in a New York minute and sat Indian Style on the floor. Larrita's desk and bed were complete off limit zones. Larrita sighed and grabbed her timer, setting it for 20 minutes.  
  
Amy thoroughly enjoyed the next 20 minutes she spent with her big sister and her sister's best friend. It was mainly Amy and Bergita talking. Larrita was too busy being in pain to take much part in the conversation.  
  
"So Bobby said…" Bergita was telling a complete enthralled Amy when the Timer went off.  
  
"Okay, Aims…. Time's up," Larrita said, happy to be able to kick Amy out of her room now.  
  
"But…" Amy started.  
  
"But nothing Kid," Larrita cut her off.  
  
"I wanna hear what Bobby said!" wined Amy.  
  
"All right, then you have to get out. Bergita, what did Bobby say?" Larrita sighed.  
  
"Bobby said that he knew the game that Libby was playing and that he wouldn't date a snobby b… WITCH like Libby in a thousand years. Even if she were the last female of any species in the universe," Bergita. Amy squealed with glee, and even Larrita seemed happy that her arch nemesis had been torn to shreds.  
  
"Good for him!" Amy smiled.  
  
"You can say that again, kiddo. I'm glad someone told Libby off, finally. Besides me, I mean. Anyway, your time has run out, Amy," Larrita said.  
  
"Okay! Thanks!" Amy grinned, leaving the room.  
  
"Thank God THAT'S over, " sighed Larrita, glad to be rid of her little imp sister.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Larrita. She's just in that 'sister love' stage right now, I went through it, and all of my younger sisters are going through it," Bergita said. Bergita came from a HUGE family. There were only five Kids in Larrita's family. There were nine in Bergita's.  
  
"I feel a great swell of pity for you," Larrita said.  
  
"You still have another one to deal with," Bergita observed.  
  
"I'll be in college by that time. I'll have escaped Isis," Larrita told her.  
  
"Isis? That's a strange name…" Bergita said.  
  
"It's ancient Egyptian," Said Larrita, "Isis was a goddess in Ancient Egyptian mythology. She was married to Osiris, the first Pharaoh god of Egypt. Isis was his sister. Their son was Horace, the falcon headed god, and the first Pharaoh," Larrita explained.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Know-It-All," Bergita said sarcastically. "What's the other one's name?"  
  
"Angelo," Said Larrita, "It's an Italian name."  
  
"Larrita, Isis, Angelo. You people have such weird names. Leeloo, Korben… Well Korben's not such a weird name but… Why is it only Amy and Robby have normal names?"  
  
"Actually, only Robby has a completely normal name," Larrita explained.  
  
"Amy's pretty normal," Replied Bergita.  
  
"Her full name is Amethyst. It's Mom's favorite stone and her birth stone," Said Larrita.  
  
"And Robby?"  
  
"Robert," Larrita stated.  
  
"Why does he have just a normal name?" Asked Bergita.  
  
"He's named for Grandma," Answered Larrita.  
  
"You're Grandmother's name is Robert?!" Bergita gasped.  
  
"Roberta," Larrita informed her.  
  
"Oh… I'd ask why a boy is named after her, but I'm too afraid of what you'd say. What about your name?" Bergita asked.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest," Said Larrita, "It's something to do with the divine language. My Full name, First, middle and last is about 20 letters long," Larrita said.  
  
"And I thought Bergita was a weird name…" Sighed Bergita.  
  
"It's actually an old German name," Larrita informed her.  
  
"What time is it?" Bergita asked.  
  
"It's almost seven," Larrita answered.  
  
"Good," Bergita answered, "Because I have SOOOO much to tell you. Including the part of the on going saga between our friend Bobby and the Snob that is Libby that was too inappropriate for young Amethyst's ears."  
  
"Ohhh, delicious," Larrita leaned in, "Do tell."  
  
"Well," Bergita said, "It seems that Libby isn't the sweet, innocent thing that she pretends to be."  
  
"Old news," Said Larrita.  
  
"Wait till I finish," Said Bergita, "Unbeknownst to most, she's one of the biggest sluts in school."  
  
"WHAT?" Larrita practically fell out of her chair, "How come no guys have been talking about it?"  
  
"Because she bribes them. Bobby found this out," Bergita said.  
  
"How did Bobby find out? He hates her almost as much as I do," Larrita said.  
  
"He walked in the on the exchange, and over heard a lot of it before either noticed he was behind the locker."  
  
"The locker?" Larrita asked. "Where was this?"  
  
"The boys Locker room, after school."  
  
"How much was she paying him to keep his mouth shut?" Larrita questions.  
  
"The payment wasn't entirely in cash…"  
  
That time Larrita actually DID fall out of her chair.  
  
"Bobby forgot his sneakers in the locker room during Gym. He had to go back and get them. He walked in on it and it was a while before anyone noticed he was hiding behind the locker. He was hoping to get out without either noticing. When Libby found out, she figured she could bribe him as well. He told her to get stuffed, that he didn't care," Bergita said.  
  
"Oh Christ," Sighed Larrita, "This is almost more than I really wanna know."  
  
"So she's been dogging him to go out with her so she can see if she can…"  
  
"I can guess," Said Larrita, disgusted even more with her nemesis. "Good for Bobby, though."  
  
"Supposedly, there's more to this story," Said Bergita, "But I don't know what it is."  
  
"There's gossip that YOU don't know about… I'm worried…" Larrita Quipped.  
  
"Bobby can tell us himself after the movie," Bergita said, casually.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Larrita.  
  
"I invited him," Bergita grinned wickedly.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"He said since we hate Libby as much as he does, he'll tell us after we see the movie. I figured since we were going out for coffee anyway… He's also a Maverick Gibbons Fan," Bergita said. "Anyway, on to other matters…" Said Bergita, as Larrita leaned in to hear.  
  
At 8 O' Clock, the doorbell rang. Once again, Amy got to the door before Larrita and Bergita.  
  
"Hi," Amy said cheerily, "You must be Larrita's friends."  
  
"Yes, Can you get her for us, sweety?" Said Sierra, a pretty black girl with dark eyes and short, purple hair.  
  
"It's only 8 O' Clock. Aren't you a little early?" Asked Amy.  
  
"We came early, so we could be early for the movie," Said a boy.  
  
"What's your name?" Amy asked.  
  
"Bobby…" He said. Amy almost fell over. Around that time, Larrita came running out, flanked by Bergita.  
  
"AMY!" She screeched. "You little pain in my ass! Get the hell away from the door and stop bothering my friends or I'll skin you alive!" She grabbed Amy by the collar and tugged back. "Mom, Dad, my friends are here. We're going to the movie."  
  
"Bye, Larrita, have a good time!" Said Leeloo.  
  
"Don't maim anyone," Said Korben. Larrita and Bergita grabbed their jackets and headed out the door with the group. The group consisted of Larrita, Bergita themselves, and Bobby, Sierra, Eric, Celeste, and Estralita. Estralita was a petite Spanish girl with rich skin, dark brown eyes and silky Jet black hair. Celeste was a lovely French girl. She had thick blonde hair, which was tired into an exquisite and artistic hairstyle, and she had soft Green eyes. She wore a light dusting of classic make up and long a long flowing dress of rich color and fabric. Sierra was a lovely black girl. She had short purple hair that used to be a rich dark brown. Bobby was the son of two first generation Irish immigrants. He had red hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Eric Was an Egyptian looking boy. Bergita had dark hair, eyes and pale skin. Larrita's hair was a mixture of her mother's odd red hair and her father's blonde hair. She had his eyes and her skin.  
  
"Larrita," Bergita started, "this is…"  
  
"Bobby, yeah, yeah," She said, "I know him from Third period Trig."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, was that your little sister?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No… it was the ghost of my great, great grandmother," Larrita answered, sarcastically.  
  
"She's cute," Said Bobby.  
  
"Noooo… she isn't. She's the heiress of Satan," Larrita informed him.  
  
"Larrita and her siblings do not get a long well," Bergita said.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Replied Bobby and they got into a taxicab.  
  
"Hey! The little imps torture me!" Larrita defended herself. "To the movies on the corner of 5th and 9th," She told the cab driver.  
  
"Don't worry, Larrita, You'll be out of there in less than a year," Said Sierra. Sierra had a thick Jamaican accent.  
  
"Oui," said Celeste, "A couple of months at the most. The year is almost over. Soon you will be in college."  
  
"A couple of months can't come fast enough," Larrita said.  
  
"So, anyone read a review on the movie?" Asked Bobby.  
  
"No," Said Larrita, "I find that reviews are pointless. The critics very rarely know good movies when they seem them. They have bad taste."  
  
"Isn't it the truth?" Said Estralita.  
  
"Yes," Replied Eric.  
  
"I happen to read them," Said Sierra.  
  
"You also read fashion and teen magazines," Larrita pointed out.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with teen and fashion magazines. You may want to read one, retro-ancient Rambo Goth girl," Said Sierra, gesturing to Larrita's dark cloths, camouflage shirt and her strange make up and Jewelry.  
  
"I'm cut, really…" Said Larrita, dryly. "Oh, and I'm not Goth."  
  
"I also read teen and fashion magazines," Said Bergita.  
  
"And the National inquirer," Remarked Larrita.  
  
"I read Teen magazine," Said Estralita  
  
"So do I," Celeste chimed in.  
  
"Can we NOT talk about this?" Eric asked. Just then, Larrita happened to look out the window of the cab. One look at the sky line and she knew they were no where near the theater.  
  
"Hey," Said Larrita, "We're no where near 9th and 5th!"  
  
"A minor detour," Said the driver in the front seat. He had a strange accent that Larrita could only guess was Hungarian. "A thousand apologies."  
  
"What detour?" Larrita demanded. Just then, the cab driver made a sharp turn that sent the passengers lurching to the side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bergita snapped, "Trying to kill us?"  
  
"No tip for you!" Hissed Eric.  
  
"Why are you driving us even further away from the movies?!" Larrita demanded.  
  
"It is only a minor detour. We will be there shortly," The driver assured her.  
  
"Shortly?! We're several blocks away!" Said Estralita, who recognized her favorite clothing store out side the cab window.  
  
"Pleas be patient. Traffic and the road is not on our side today," The driver said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Larrita whispered to her friends.  
  
"I don't think he's taking us to the movies," Replied Bobby. Estralita looked out the window. The Mall. It gave her an idea.  
  
"Sir," She said politely. "We'll be getting out here, at the mall if you'd be so kind."  
  
"But I thought you said you were going to the movies," Said the driver.  
  
"We changed out mind," Larrita coldly replied.  
  
"If you would wait.." The driver started, but Celeste cut him off.  
  
"There is a movie in the mall. We will simply go there," She said.  
  
"Are you sure?" The driver asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Said Eric, "Quite sure."  
  
"Very well," Said the driver stopping and pulling over to the parking lot of the mall. "That will be $2.50."  
  
"Larrita hurriedly pushed a twenty dollar bill into his hand through the window.  
  
"Keep the change," She said as they hurried into the mall. As they headed to the movies, the driver outside cursed his luck and cursed what he'd have to deal with when he returned with out the girl. 


	2. The Movies and the Watchers

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced.  
  
Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element.  
  
The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.  
  
The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.  
  
The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites.  
  
Remember, reviews always encourage the author even more!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"That was strange," Larrita said as they walked through a huge mall into the theater  
  
"Yeah," Said Bergita, "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
"We'll worry about it Later," Bobby said, " The Movie's about to begin."  
  
  
  
Benny cursed his luck as he pulled the stolen cab into the garage. He was in for it now. He sighed. He'd screwed up a simple mission like getting some seventeen-year-old girl. The building was dark and tall. It had been the building of the former Zorg Industries. It was where his present employers were stationed. Actually, they were all over the planet, but for some reason had come here and rented the building. He guessed it had something to do with the reason why they wanted him to go get the girl. Benny never asked Questions, he just did what he was told for the right amount of money… And he usually screwed it up, like he had done this time. He got out of the cab and started towards the entrance of the building to inform them of his failure. He sighed. He really WAS in for it now.  
  
Benny, the little squinty guy that he was, walked through the halls into the office. It was the office at the top of the building, and it was very dark. A figure sat in a chair at a desk, the back of the chair facing the door, so he could look out of the window at the night time city. Benny entered the office room very quietly, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. No dice.  
  
"I trust you have it done," The man said. Benny was trying to sneak in. That meant that he hadn't done it. Why was he not surpirsed?  
  
"Well… not exactly," Benny started. The chair figured and the figure, half covered by shadows leered at him.  
  
"Am I to assume that that is the reason why you do not have the girl with you now?" He asked, his lit eyebrow rasied.  
  
"Well… Yes, sir," Said the nervous Benny.  
  
"Find the girl, bring her back here. It was not that hard an assignment, yet you easily screwed it up. We sole a cab for you. All you had to do was meet the girl at her apartment, and bring her here," Was the reply.  
  
"She had friends with her," Benny stated.  
  
"You could have brought them, too. It's not as if we don't have facilities enough for them," Said the dark figure in the chair.  
  
"They noticed I wasn't taking them to the theater and got out," Benny said, fumbling.  
  
"What? Did they jump out of the cab?"  
  
"No sir, they told me they wanted to get out at the mall," Benny said, realizing that that wasn't the brightest thing to say.  
  
"And you let them out?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yes… they were on to me. They knew something was up," Benny said.  
  
"Then you should have driven them here anyway. Just stomp on the gas pedal and radio us. We'd be there to meet you and get them," The figure said.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm… I'm… errrr… Sorry, Sir," Benny said, stumbling over his words.  
  
"You have precious few chances left, don't waste them like you wasted this one."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Benny said, hurriedly excusing himself from the room. The man sighed to himself. That git was a complete and utter loser. Why did he put up with him? Because, he might still be useful, that's why. Because he still had to complete his mission, more importantly.  
  
Larrita, Bergita, Bobby, Celeste, Sierra, Estralita, and Eric were in the coffee shop at the mall. They had just finished discussing the movie and Bobby had filled them in on all the details of the on going saga between him and Libby. Then the subject came up about the encounter with the strange cab driver.  
  
"What was up with him?" Bergita asked, taking a sip of her strong coffee.  
  
"I don't know," Larrita said, taking a sip of her hazelnut.  
  
"I could not place his accent. Did any of you catch it?" Celeste asked, putting down her cup of light French Vanilla with complete toppings  
  
"It seemed either French or Hungarian," Larrita said.  
  
"He was weird, whatever his accent was," Bobby said, taking a gulp of his Irish Cream.  
  
"More importantly," Estralita asked, "How do we get home?"  
  
"Good question," Said Eric.  
  
"We can call my dad," Larrita suggested, "Then you guys can come back over to my house. You can call your parents from there."  
  
"At any rout," Eric said, "I think we should avoid the cabs."  
  
"Tell me about it," Said Larrita, pulling out her phone and dialing her home number.  
  
Benny sat in the cab outside the mall, waiting for the group to remerge. If they used a cab to get to the mall, they'd need one to get back. Then he'd have them and he wouldn't fail this time. Another car pulled in a few spaces away. A few minutes later the Larrita and her friends came out of the mall.  
  
Bingo, thought Benny. He watched as the group exited the mall, then, with disappointment as they walked to the car. As he squinted at the driver, he realized who the driver was.  
  
Damn, Benny thought, cursing his bad luck, The little brats must have been suspicious and called her dad.  
  
He continued to glare out of the window, watching as the kids got into Korben Dallas' car.  
  
Damn, damn, double damn, he hissed mentally. He watched them go, then pulled out of the parking lot. He'd get them tomorrow. He didn't need all of the others anyway... Just that one damned girl; just that Larrita Dallas. He sighed. He'd have to find away to get her tomorrow. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one watching Larrita Dallas, and his employers weren't the only one keeping tabs on the Dallases in General. One Man watched from the darkness of the shadows of the unlit parts of mall parking lot, as he had watched as he followed the cab.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. More coming soon. Remember, reviews are always very encouraging to an author, so please, please, please review. 


	3. The Loop Which Begins the Knot

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced. "McMorrigaul" is "Mac-More-Rih-Gaul". The I sound is the short I sound, like in "it".

Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element. 

The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.

The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.

The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon the next day and the kids were in school. Angelo and Isis were sound asleep in their cribs. Korben had the day off for some reason. His boss had shown up at Korben's office and said that since things were going slow that day, you just head home. After the whole thing with Leeloo and saving the world, Korben didn't go back to the Cabby Company he had been fired from, even though they asked him to come back. They Cab company had been all right while he was providing for just himself, but when he got a family to work for, he had to get a better Job. Finger had also been fired. Unofficially, the president was able to put them both in some company positions in businesses. 

Korben and Leeloo were relaxing when a knock at the door rudely interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Korben said, getting out of his chair. He walked out of the living room and towards the front door. When he opened it, he was in for somewhat of a shock, and not an all to pleasant one. 

Three people, Two men and a woman, stood on the other side of the door, and they all looked like hell. 

The girl looked to be in her early to mid-20's, but also looked like she was drug through hell backwards and beaten six ways to Sunday. Her dark hair was a mess. It was frizzy, unruly, pretty greasy, indicating that it hadn't been washed in a considerable amount of time, knotted and at least three inches of it was dead split ends. Her clothes were dirty and looked like she had slept in them for several consecutive nights. Her dark green eyes were blood shot and had dark circles under them. Korben couldn't tell if her skin color was dark from tan or grime. Her skin could very well have been that color naturally, as the girl looked to be a mix of Mediterranean, Middle Eastern, And European/Celtic decent. He still thought that the layers of dirt that probably covered her had something to do with it. She looked like she'd been in tattoo fights. Her arms, particularly her shoulders were covered with tattoos. Almost to the point of absurdity. On both shoulders was a sort of uniform tattoo that they all seemed to have. It was strange and intricate; Korben had never seen anything like it before. _Oh no_, groaned Korben inwardly, _PLEASE, don't let them be a cult of some sort here to recruit us or fund raise_. The girl had strange circular tattoos that were two tones with a diamond in them, a strange triangular one on the top of her wrist with an Egyptian looking eye, two black figures and a sun or something at the top of the pyramid. Near the joint where her thumb connected to her hand was an Egyptian looking eye as well. She looked like she had been written on in several different languages. Her black leather boots were scuffed and all but falling apart, her black pants were thread bare at the knees and just as dirty as the boots were. Her shirt was sleeveless. It appeared to have sleeves at one time, it looked as if any sleeves ripped off and the cloth around the shoulders was tattered… much like her shoulders. Her shoulders were scuffed, bruised and scarred, as were the rest of her arms. The shirt was a light blue color, or at least it once might have been. Now it seemed grey. It was long and an equally tattered green, blue and red plaid scarf served as a belt. She wore several pieces of jewelry, all seeming to be Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Italian or Celtic in design. The girl smelled very heavily of alcohol, and she was also short. A beaten cheap imitation velvet satchel was tied to the scarf belt, and it seemed to be holding something. The three looked like they had no cash at all, so it probably held what small amount of money they had, Korben reasoned. The thought struck him that the bag could have contained a flask of Booze, with as heavily as the girl smelled of it. 

The two boys were slightly better looking. One seemed to be a mix of Oriental, Middle Eastern and Hispanic decent, while the other was clearly of African. They booth looked grimy, much like the girl, but their eyes were not blood shot. The Hispanic looking boy had greasy black hair, and wore all black. The dark colors didn't save his clothes from looking like they had been though the scum of the earth, however. His clothes were in almost as bad shape as the girl's. He also looked as if he had slept in them. His skin was very dark, but Korben couldn't tell if it was his ethnicity or the dirt on him. He smelled of cheap after-shave, as if he was trying to cover the fact that he probably hadn't touched water in a long time. At least he didn't smell of alcohol. His boots were scuffed but in pretty good condition. Korben thought that this was probably because they were combat boots. He looked to have some muscle, but not much. 

The black boy was probably the best out of the three. His hair looked nappy, but at least not as greasy as the other two's. His clothes were worn, but not like he'd slept in them. He wore combat boots, like the Hispanic guy, and worn, grimy khakis and a black sleeveless shirt. He looked to be older than the other two, in his mid twenties to early thirties. There seemed to be some bags behind them or something, but the terrible trio obscured his view. The two boys hadn't nearly the amount of tattoos that the girl had.

"Yes?" Korben said to the three people in front of him.

"Mr. Dallas?" The tall Black man asked. Korben nodded.

"Mr. Korben Dallas?" The Black man asked again.

"Pal, my name's on the door," Korben said.

"Told you," The girl said. Korben was surprised she could speak coherently. He would have thought her to be slobbering drunk with all the Booze she smelled of. "I told you to just knock on the door, that the name was accurate. Maybe you should listen to me a bit more. I'm drunk, not stupid."

The Black man ignored her and went on.

"Is there a…" he pulled out a ripped, smudged piece of paper and squinted at it, " a Ms… Leeloo here as well?" He asked. Korben looked at him suspiciously.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"Take that as a yes. I can guarantee you that's a yes," The girl blurted. 

"And a Father Cornelia?" The Black man ignored her and went on.

"Sorry, you have the wrong place," Korben said.

"But the Leeloo chick is there, I'd bet a bottle of bourbon on it. This guy has to be that Dallas guy we're," The girl said. The Black and Hispanic boys shot her a look of shock, then looked at each other. 

"I can't believe **she's** is willing to bet Booze," Said the Hispanic boy, the Black boy just ignored him and went on.

"Mr. Dallas, It's important that we speak with you, Ms. Leeloo…"

"Mrs. Dallas," Korben corrected him.

"I knew it. I win a bottle of bourbon," the girl said.

"… With you, Mrs. Dallas and Father Cornelius. It's very important," The Black man finished. 

"Mind telling me what about, first?" Korben said.

"Something very important," The Hispanic man said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part. You tell me what it is you want, or you're not setting foot in my apartment. Got that?" Korben glared at the three. 

"It concerns the elements. Including your wife. Really important. The entire fate of the world we're talking. Really quite important," The girl said, stepping forward. 

"How do I know you aren't trying to pull something?" Korben eyed them suspiciously.

"How do you know we are?" The girl asked. Korben started to shut the door.

"Wait!" The Hispanic man cried out. 

The girl threw herself at the door effectively getting herself caught in it.

"Your wife has a tattoo on one of her wrists that identifies her as the divine being. It has the sign of the four elements. Your wife's the fifth element," The Girl said quickly. She showed her own wrist, which had two tattoos, on like Leeloo's and the other was a bit different. There were five sets of wavy lines, not four.

"I think he knows that," The Black man said.

"Get out of here, **now**," Korben threatened.

"Look, This is important!" The girl shouted, her body still in the door.

"Get out," Korben said, then slammed the door a few times on the girl.

"ARGH!!!" The girl howled in pain.

"Look, if you get that priest guy here, he can sort of validate us," The Hispanic man said.

"I said, **leave**," Korben said as he slammed the door once again on the girl who had wedged herself in the frame. She cried out again and fell to the floor. However, she landed inside the door. Korben lifted her by the scruff of the neck of her shirt and tossed her out then slammed the door. Out side, the three could hear it lock.

"Well," The girl said, "I think that went relatively well."

The Hispanic man looked down at her and kicked her, rather roughly.

"OUCH!" She yelped. "Pain…" 

"Annie!" He said, "Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone?"

"Look, I'm not a total waste you know," The girl replied.

"It seems like it. Omar probably could have talked our way in there," The Hispanic looking boy replied.

"If I'm such a waste, why did you even bother to have me tag along? Why don't you just get on with out me?" The Girl asked evenly, still in too much pain to even get off the floor.

"I don't know. This would be a lot easier with out you here. I don't see what purpose you serve. You're a drunk, a caffeine addict, and a psychopath, among other things. This'd be a lot easier with out you," He replied.

"Fine then," The girl replied, dragging herself over to a large camouflage rucksack on the floor, " You guys go on with out me. Soon as I can stand again, I'll be out of your way."

"That's a damn relief, don't know why you're even here at all."

"She's here," The Black man said, "because she speaks, reads and writes several languages and because she knows the geography. On top of the fact that she's smaller than you and I and can slip into places we can't, and she's a pretty good fighter."

"Whatever… Why are you getting the whiskey out now? Of all the times to drink! Can't you go five goddamn seconds with out getting sauced," The Hispanic man yelled. The girl just held up her small bottle of whiskey and a cloth.

"It's not to drink, it's to disinfect the fresh injuries and ease the pain in my jaw. Getting slammed in that door ripped open some stitched and that cut from," The girl began, but was cut off.

"Would that be the bar fight or street fight?" The Hispanic Man asked.

"Probably the bar fight," The girl replied. She winced as she applied the whiskey to her injuries. "What a waste of whiskey," She said after she had finished. The Hispanic man sighed.

"Let's get you bandaged," he said.

"Nab," Said the girl, "I'll be fine. We'll worry about it later."

"It'll get infected."

"That's what the whiskeys for."

"Who was that?" Leeloo asked. 

"I don't know. Three punks that look like they've been through hell and back. They wanted to talk about something, but they rubbed me the wrong way. I had a bad feeling about them," Korben informed her.

"I heard a lot of yelling," Leeloo stated.

"Well, that was probably because I closed the door on one of them," Korben replied, sitting down, Leeloo bolted up straight.

"What?!" She cried.

"I was about to shut the door when one of them threw herself in front of it. I slammed it on her a couple of times to get them to leave," Korben stated nonchalantly. 

"What did they want?" Leeloo questioned.

"I don't know. They seemed to know a good bit about you. I was suspicious, especially after Larrita's episode with the cab driver at the movies last night," Korben replied. Leeloo got up. "Were are you going?" 

"To see who they are and what they want, if they're still there," Leeloo replied. Se walked to the door and opened it. The Scraggily trio was still there; the girl was just now getting up. They turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Leeloo staring out at them. The three immediately did what was some sort of salute or something. Leeloo had never seen anything of the like.

"Mrs. Dallas," The black boy said, "We must speak with you. It's urgent. As I was trying to explain to your husband, the fate of the planet hangs in the balance."

"Come in," Said Leeloo emotionlessly. The three grabbed their bags and entered the apartment. Korben saw them enter and then gave them a menacing glare.

"Sit down," he said coldly. The trio complied. "Now, what is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dallas. We need to know where a Father Vito Cornelius is. It's also important that he be here," The black man said.

"I will contact him," Said Leeloo.

"Well, you can at least tell us your names can't you?" Korben said.

"Of course," The black man said. "I am Omar, This is Antoinette," he said gesturing to the ruff looking girl.

"Annie for short," She informed him.

"Lovely," Korben smiled sarcastically. "And your friend?"

"Miguel," The other boy said

"You seem to all ready know us," Said Korben.

"I have contacted him. He will be here shortly," Leeloo came back in and informed them. 

"Good," Said Korben. 

Shortly afterward Father Cornelius arrived. The trio once again did the strange motion that the other occupants of the room could only assume was a salute. 

"Okay," Korben said, "The gang's all here. Now what do you want?"

"Father Cornelius, Are you aware of any group called the Elemental Protect Knot?" Omar asked. Father Cornelius ' jaw dropped.

"Yes…" He said, "Our line knows little about them, but we've some information on them."

"Your line?" Asked Korben.

"Technically speaking," Cornelius said, "We were in charge in the temple of Egypt to guard the five elements while they were on Earth, and we trained to pass on the tradition after they were taken, so we would be informed. We don't know much about the Elemental Protect Knot, we have little information, given to us by unknown members."

"It was given to you," Stated Annie, "Because your line of priests and the Elemental Protect Knot is essentially in the same line of business."

"Explain, please," Korben stated.

"It's a secret society dedicated to serving and protecting mankind and all life in the universe. We're mainly based on Earth, roughly 95 percent of us are human. We do have members from other races, bases on other planets and representatives on other planets. It's mainly centered on Earth. It kind of works the same way as the five elements do. We draw power from the elements to fight off evil, like your wife does. Your wife IS an element, so she herself is part of our great knot," Annie said.

"I've never had anything to do with any of this…" Leeloo said, confused.

"Let me try to explain," Annie said, "The Celts of Europe, and Isles of Great Britain and Ireland have something called a Celtic Knot. Everything is connected; the knots go on forever. It symbolizes how the universe is never ending and everything in the universe is connected. Even though you've never had anything to do with us, you're connected to us because you're an element. We especially do the same thing, just in a different way."

"Each member of Elemental Protect Knot has a designated main element, Fire, water, metal, earth or air. Then they have a side element, light, dark or grey. Then a non-concrete element, star, energy, Wisdom, loyalty, honor, strength, lightening, Thunder or freedom. Their next designated element is one from the Periodic Table of Elements like mercury, silver, gold, bromine, et cetera. Last, they all have off world elements, not of Earth. Like grantamine, clofiline, sarlamere, et cetera," Omar said, "And we all connect to the one, great element." 

"But, what happens when Leeloo dies? She's only human," Korben said.

"One of your children takes her place, most likely one of your daughters," Miguel explained.

"Wouldn't their DNA be imperfect?" Korben asked.

"No, their Mother's DNA was engineered to work out the impurities. It's part of her perfect Make-up. Only the purities from both sides are passed on to the children," Father Cornelius told him. 

"Besides, the impurities don't matter in our knot," Annie Said. "The Elemental Protect Knot was co-founded with the Mondoshawan thousands of years ago. The Mondoshawan saw the day coming when the Fifth Element would leave the armor that surrounded her at the times in the temple, and would become a person with a life of her own. That's why we were created. When the Fifth Element dies, The next in her line will use our knot instead of the device at the temple…. Even though the device at the temple is part of out knot, if that makes any sense."

"When it was started by the humans," said Miguel; "The Mondoshawan saw the advantage in it. The purpose was to serve and protect the people of Earth, so they jumped at the chance. Our 'knot' is more complex then the device at the temple."

"Even though in the old instruction that the Mondoshawan left us, it seems to be part of out knot," Annie said.

"Right," Miguel agreed.

"We're sort of like the Majia in 'The Mummy'," Annie explained, only to receive blank looks from everyone else in the room, with the exception of Miguel and Omar. "Okay… I take it no one here's even ever heard of 'The Mummy'," She sighed.

"Annie, NO ONE's ever heard of any of your 20th/21st century movies," Miguel said. 

"I see your point," Annie replied. 

"So, what's this… knot?" Korben asked.

"We're not sure. We think we've figured out how to work it. Our men are working around the clock. They've been working around the clock ever since we got the signs," Omar said.

"Signs?" asked Leeloo.

"Yes, signs," said Omar, "Signs that a great evil is coming."

"Great evil?" Groaned Korben.

"Yeah," Said Annie, "Did you think that that weird evil planet thing was the only evil that wants to take out the universe starting with Earth?"

"Just like we are here to protect, there is a group that is here to destroy," Omar explained. Annie went to the bags and pulled out several scriptures, books, scrolls, stones and so on.

"They're some sort of rogue group. We don't know their name, if they even have a name," Annie said.

"Are they like Chaos and you like order?" Asked Leeloo.

"No," Annie said harshly, "We're talking good and evil, here! Not Chaos and order, there is a difference! Chaos is NOT evil, contrary to popular belief."

"Agent Lieutenant Antoinette McMorrigaul! Mind how you speak to the Fifth Element!" Hissed Miguel loudly, cuffing Annie hardly on the back of the head. Omar fixed her with a stern look.

"I apologize," Annie said, yielding and bowing her head slightly, with a look of some remorse. "I was out of line. I beg your pardons."

Leeloo, a little taken back, nodded to show that she hadn't taken offense.

"Agent Lieutenant?" Korben asked, unfamiliar with a term.

"We consider ourselves agents," Miguel said, "agents of good, agents of life. However, we also consider ourselves a force, almost a military force. We have the same ranks as the Army, just put an Agent in front of it."

"I am an Agent Lt. Colonel," Omar said, "I'm the senior ranking officer among us. Miguel is an Agent Major. Annie is, as you heard, an Agent Lieutenant. She's the lowest ranking of us three."

"Ah, I see," Korben said.

"Anyway," Omar said, gesturing to a book that Annie had laid out, "This is a recording of our oldest scriptures. It's the oldest book we have. We think it may be the oldest book on Earth."

"We're still checking into that," Said Annie.

"It says that there is an evil that comes every 5,000 years. The dark planet. Every ten years comes a new evil. After the coming of two dark planets, another will come, later. Somewhere between ten to twenty years. When he two moons of Earth are in the three positions relative to Earth and the sun, it will signal the coming of the new Evil. A power source will come, the servants will awaken and like will be destroyed, starting with Green Earth," Omar read from the book, which was written in ancient languages.

"When Leeloo stopped the Dark Planet, it formed a second moon. It and the other moon have to be in some position. Then a power source of some sort is supposed to come, and the evil gains it's full strength, then the Earth is destroyed, and it goes into the rest of the universe," Annie said. 

"What position?" Korben asked.

"That's the problem," Miguel said, "We don't know." He pointed to an illustration. "Here," He said, "Look here. The illustration. See there are three circles forming an upside down triangle. Then below the tip is another circle. Between that circle and the circle at the top of the triangle is a last one. We don't know what it means," He continued, pointing to each one. "We think that the three circles forming the triangle are moons. But we only have two moons. We haven't a clue what the others are."

"Why not contact the Mondoshawan?" Father Cornelius asked.

"We tried," Said Annie, "We can't seem to get through to them. It's as if something is blocking communications to that area of space. We sent some men to find them, but they're off the beacon. Our instruments can't seem to find their space, and we have advanced technology, courtesy of the Mondoshawan." 

"We were also hoping you could shed some light on that," Miguel said, "Have they contacted you at all?"

"If you can't get through to them, what makes you think we can?" Asked Korben

"We thought that they may have found away to get through. Contacting you would most likely be their top priority. Just because we can't get through doesn't mean they can't. Have you heard any word?" Asked Omar. 

"No," Said Leeloo. She looked at Father Cornelius, who shook his head.

"Then we have no guide," Said Omar, looking at the scriptures with puzzlement.

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place," Said Annie, "By our calculations, we only have a few months before we hit the 20 year dead line. Then… Check mate…"

"What do we have to do?" Leeloo asked.

"We were hoping you would know," Omar said. "We thought that the Mondoshawan may have informed you on this, on the procedures, or on anything else along that line."

"The Mondoshawan have told me nothing of this," Leeloo informed.

"Damn," Annie sighed, "The Hard place just got harder."

"We have to decipher the meaning of these passages and illustration. Here," He said, turning the page and pointing at a simple line drawing of a complex machine, "Is the second and one of the most Important pieces to the puzzle. It says here that this is what we must use to stop the evil, for this is the last time it will come." 

"Why would this be the last time?" Korben asked.

"We're not sure. We think the second moon marks the last coming of this great evil," Annie said. 

"This machine," Omar said, "We don't understand it at all. In this square, in the upside down triangle, are the element signs, like on The Fifth Element's wrist. There is a circle in the middle with the symbol on it. Then there's a circle, connecting the two, an inner circle and this strange symbol here. The two side by side standing rectangles with the long one on top. There are two of them, with these strange needle-looking symbols, the three of them. This one on the left has a sun, the one in the middle has a star and a stripe and this one on the right has another sun, and two squiggles of some sort below it. Then, there is this box over here, made with the daggers and swords and four gems. These symbols, in the ancient Divine Language translate into our R, E, D, and S sound. We think they stand for the Gems. Then over here on the other side of the square at three triangles and a figure of some sort. It looks like a cat or something. We don't know. Does any of this look familiar?"

Leeloo only shook her head. "The Mondoshawan haven't informed me on any of this. It's all new to me."

"Then," Said Annie, "It appears the hard place got harder still."

"There's another problem," Said Miguel.

"Another one?" Korben sighed. 

"Yes," Said Omar, "You are in grave danger."

"Well of course," Said Korben, cutting Omar off, "This thing wants to destroy the planet."

"No, Sir, that is not what I meant, the other society I spoke of, the dark one. It means to see that the purpose of this thing is fulfilled. That means tracking down the Elemental Protect Knot, destroying the Mondoshawan and/or killing most of your family as we all stand in the way of their goal. It is unlikely that they will be able to find us let a lone kill us all, especially with as many of us as there are. It's even more unlikely that they can kill all the Monodshawan. Block them, it seems. But it's highly unlikely that they could kill them. That leaves you. There are only seven of you and you're so easy to find that you're listed in the phone book. They are all ready following you and closing in, I fear," Omar explained.

"Has your daughter told you of her encounter with the cab driver last night," Annie asked.

"Yes," Said Korben.

"He was one of their agents. He was meant to retrieve the your daughter. One of your family is meant to be kept alive. To witness the detraction. When the end comes, if they succeed, they will be the only things left in the universe, until the ultimate end. The ultimate end can only be stopped by the next in your line. They need someone to carry on our duties, as we will," Omar said. Korben and Leeloo were stunned that their daughter was in so much danger and they hadn't even realized it. 

"We've got to work fast," Said Miguel. "When the rest of your family gets home, we've been instructed to show you to our headquarters, if you'll come."

"Yes, of course," Said Leeloo.

"Good. We'll be able to protect you there. And once there we can figure this thing out and stop it," Annie said.

"We'd better get packing," Korben sighed.

"Take anything of value to you. Size is of no object. We're going to leave in secret, so the bad guys won't know you're not here. If you don't want to loose anything, I'd suggest taking it."

"How long can we expect to be gone?" Leeloo asked.

"I don't know. Possibly, a very, very long time," Replied Omar


	4. Larrita Enters the Loop

To Neoen: Thanks for your glowing review! Glad you're enjoying the story. I'll have more written ASAP!

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced. "McMorrigaul" is "Mac-More-Rih-Gaul". The I sound is the short I sound, like in "it".

Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element. 

The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.

The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.

The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larrita sat in her English class, bored as hell. Grammar. Who cared about grammar? There was more to language than grammar. Why couldn't they just teach the basics of sentence structure and Shakespearean. That was all she needed. Why couldn't she be in her chemistry class? Or literature? Or History? Or Drama? No, it was English. At least it wasn't math. Math was the only she hated more than Grammar. Suddenly, Macha, the girl next to her, slapped a note on her desk, jarring Larrita from her thoughts. Larrita looked stunned. She only received notes from Bergita… who wasn't in her English class. She looked at the note quizzically. Who would be sending her a note? This was the one class that Bergita wasn't in with her. Sierra wasn't in it either and neither was Astralita. That left Celeste. She looked to see Celeste, who was elegant looking as usual, to but Celeste was hard at concentrating on English. Celeste was originally from Paris, so English came a little harder to her than everyone else. That, of course didn't stop her from making a perfect grade in the class... like every other class… Over achiever. Other than Celeste, who was in the class? Just Eric/ Eric wouldn't have sent her a note… Maybe she was meant to pass it a long. She squinted at it. Her name was written clearly on it. Cautiously she opened it up. It was from Bobby. She looked across the rows to see Bobby trying to pretend not to look at her and trying to pretend to be concentrating on English. She began to read it.

"Larrita, 

Hey, anything new happen since last night? Guess not. Anyway, Bergita has some idea about having another get together and asked me to pass it on to you. She said you never paid any attention in English class anyway.

Bobby"

Larrita sighed. What a waste of her time. Bergita had a phone. Why not have asked her during something else. Bergita was plotting something, she had some agenda. She began to write a reply when the intercom snapped on.

"Mrs. Salgraz?" The nasally voice of the assistant secretary called.

"Yes?" The stuffy old lady teacher stopped in mid-sentence to reply, "How can I help you?"

"Do you have a Larrita Dallas in your class?" The voice asked. Larrita's head snapped up in surprise at hearing her name. After the shock wore off, she wondered what she had done this time.

"Yes I do," Said the teacher, eyeing Larrita, who she knew could be a maverick at times.

"Please send her down to the office to check out," The voice responded.

"Yes, I will," Said the teacher. No one needed to tell Larrita. She'd heard and was all ready packing, delighted to be saved from another half-hour of English. Before the teacher could even turn around to order her out, Larrita was all ready making her way towards the door.

Larrita made her way down to the office. When she got there she opened the door and saw her Father standing there with two other men. One was Hispanic looking and the other black. They both looked like they'd been through the mud.

"Hi Dad," She said, "What'd I do this time?"  
"Nothing," Replied Korben," We've got to go. We have to leave now?"  
"Okay," Said Larrita, "Where are we going?"  
"I'll tell you later," Korben said.

"Who are they?" Larrita asked.

"I'm Omar, and this is Miguel."

"Lovely," Larrita replied, as she followed them out. 

They entered her Father's car. Omar and Miguel automatically headed for the back seat. 

"Would you like me to take your back pack for you?" Miguel offered.

"No… thanks…" Larrita said, just slightly off kilter as she slid into the front passenger's seat. Korben drove even faster than usual. "Dad… what's up?" Larrita asked, genuinely concerned.

"It'll take a while to explain," Said Korben, as he steered his way to a strange, large looking ship.


	5. Seeing the Ship

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced. "McMorrigaul" is "Mac-More-Rih-Gaul". The I sound is the short I sound, like in "it".

Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element. 

The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.

The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.

The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larrita was taken aback at just how large the ship was. It looked to be twice the size of their apartment. As Larrita looked around, she noticed they were all a little outside of the city limits. Korben steered into the ship and docked. Miguel and Omar were out of the back as soon as the engine cut off. Omar rushed to get the door for Korben, and Miguel got the door for Larrita and offered her a hand to help her out. Larrita was worried that by not accepting it, se's offend him or something and right now she didn't think that was a good idea until she had the faintest idea what the hell was going on. She reluctantly accepted his hand as he helped her out. Before she thought to grab her backpack, Miguel had all ready gotten it.

"This way," Omar said, showing Korben and Larrita in one of the rooms on the ship. Larrita looked around the ship, taking everything in. It was larger on the inside than it looked. Inside the room was even more amazing; it looked like a living facility. She was physically taken aback. Inside the room looked like much of the furniture from their apartment. Her mother was sitting in a chair, clutching Larrita's infant siblings tightly. Robby and Amy were cuddling next to their mother, also confused.

"Wha… Huh… how?" Larrita began. She saw boxes and crates were also around. Some strange decorations and furniture were also about.

"Larrita, I'm so glad we found you," Sighed Leeloo, smiling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Larrita exclaimed, her voice breathy. Before anyone could explain, a rugged, beat-to-hell-six-ways-and-dragged-back-through-hell-backwards looking girl rushed in.

"The gang all here?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," Miguel answered.

"Right. Miguel or Omar, either one, it doesn't matter, I need someone on the pilot deck with me. Someone else needs to stay here with these guys. Honored Guests, grab a side, buckle your safety belts and hold on to something. Usually I'd be able to give you a smooth ride, but we're going to be cloaked and were using new porting technology, so it's going to be rough. I hope no one had a big lunch," She said.

"Who... who the hell are you?" Larrita asked, dazed.

"We'll get to that later, right now, you need to get into one of the flight seats," Annie said.

"Woah, woah, woah," Said Korben, "You're going to be driving us?"

"Yeah," Said Annie.

"You're drunk," Said Korben.

"I'm sober," Said Annie, "I haven't touched anything in two and a half days."

"Like that makes me feel any better," Said Larrita, her caustic attitude returning now that the shock was starting to wear off.

"I'll be with her on pilot deck," Miguel said.

"Like Larrita said," Korben muttered.

"Annie, Miguel, get to Pilot deck. I'll get our guests strapped in and ready for flight," Omar said, calmly and Miguel and Annie turned to leave.

More coming soon!


	6. Steely Eyed Missile Man

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced. "McMorrigaul" is pronounced "Mc-More-Rih-Gaul". Short I sound, as in 'is', 'it' or 'in'.

Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element. 

The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.

The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.

The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites.

The Revenge of the A/N that wouldn't die: Just FYI, there are some lines in the dialog in this chapter that are in other languages. Mainly Spanish and German. The Spanish stuff should be okay, but I used an on-line translator for the German, so be prepared for any errors. If you absolutely need translations, I'll include them in the end of the next chapter. Just let me know in the review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Annie had said, the ride had not been pleasant… or at least the beginning of it. Larrita was glad that she hadn't had lunch yet. The black man she'd come to know as Omar seemed not to mind, sitting steady as a rock. Her father seemed more or less all right with ride, but even he made smart comments about the driving. Her mother also seemed to hold her own, but Larrita and her siblings were going through Hell. Robby looked like he was going to be sick. After a while the ride smoothed out. The intercom clicked on.

"Hey, this is your pilot speaking," Annie's voice came over the intercom.

"Shut up, Annie," Miguel hissed.

"Sorry, just always wanted to say that," Annie apologized. "Look, folks, sorry 'bout the rough ride. We're currently a little over ten miles out of the atmosphere, in orbit around the second moon while we check in. We should be here for about two or three hours, then we're going to the headquarters in Salisbury, England. Enjoy what time you have here. Take only a few things with you to the headquarters, though, the rest of your stuff's safe up here… at least until the end of the universe… but think Positive! That's not going to happen because we're going to stop it… at least right now anyway…" 

"What the HELL is she talking about?" Asked Larrita

" If you have any questions, ask Omar, and he'll be sure to accommodate you. Miguel and I are gonna do the standard check-ins, then put the ship on auto-pilot, after which we'll be down to see to you guys. Have a nice stay. Pilot out."

"All right," Said Larrita, turning to Omar, "I'm assuming you're Omar. I have questions and I'm asking. What the hell is going on here?"

"That," Omar stated, "Is a far more intricate question than you may suspect."

"Right…" Said Larrita after Omar had finished had explaining everything to her, "Let me make sure I have this straight. So there's this ancient evil out there and these two organizations. You, the…. Elemental Protect Knot and this other unnamed organization.  You're good, they're evil. They're going to try to destroy the universe except for themselves and one member of our family…?" Larrita said. Omar nodded. 

"More or less," He said.

"And they tried to kidnap me that night I went to the movies?" Larrita asked.

"Yes," Replied Omar.

"I think my brain is going to explode," Said Larrita dryly. 

"You get used to that," Annie's voice came from across the room as she and Miguel entered, "The feeling passes eventually."

"Right… and you two are?" Larrita asked.

"I'm Agent Lieutenant Antoinette McMorrigaul, but you can call me Annie," Annie offered her hand for Larrita to shake, "And this is…" Annie started to introduce Miguel, but he cut her off.

"Agent Major Miguel Martinez," Miguel offered a hand for Larrita to shake.

"Wonderful, now… can someone bring me up to speed on what we're doing?" Larrita asked.

"We've just checked in with the base on the moon, you can deposit your stuff here then we're taking you to head quarters in a few hours where we're going to work on the little problem that I assume Omar has briefed you on and keep you safe," Annie said.

"Where're the Head Quarters?" Asked Larrita

"Salisbury, England," Replied Miguel.

"Why didn't we just go straight there?" Larrita asked.

"Well, you see, there's a problem with the cloaking device," Annie said.

"Oh?" Responded Larrita.

"Yes, you see, it's rather tricky. The only way we can get the piece of junk to work is if we fly in a straight, vertical ascension from our position on Earth to the moon, and stay in the direct shadow of them moon, once we lock on that position. I don't know, I never could figure it out, I'm just going on what the boys at HQ tell me," Annie said, "It was the only thing we could get working in time."

"The Cloaking device we have uses the lunar shadow to reflect light some how…" Miguel stated.

"The general lack of information here is really comforting," Korben muttered.

"Actually," Said Miguel, "This time it's not Annie's fault. It was a really bad briefing."

"I had to come up here by myself before the mission to figure out how to work the damn thing myself," Sighed Annie.

"What, essentially do you all… DO?" Larrita asked.

"I'm the Engineering specialist, combat expert, camo expert, and Special Ops expert. Omar does all the diplomacy and talking, as well as he's the medical expert, and trained in several survival skills… and Annie's just sort of… there," Miguel explained.

"I'm the translator, survival, and cultural expert, I'm also very frequently a fighter or pilot," Annie glared at Miguel with a glare that would have fried an egg.

"She's also the resident drunk and caffeine addict," Miguel threw in. Annie narrowed her eyes, still glaring at Miguel, and let out a low, rumbling growl.

"And you're the resident hot-dogging jerk," She replied.

"Translator? As in languages or Ancient runes?" Larrita asked.

"Both," Replied Annie, "I'm fluent in several current, dead, modern, ancient, Human and Alien languages."

"Languages is the only thing she's really good at other than getting into fights, and all fighting ability stops there," Said Miguel

"I can fight," Annie said.

"You can take on Light Weights," Miguel said, noting her short height and petite size. 

"I just don't use brute force," Annie Retorted, "Unlike Some people who only think with their muscles."

"At least I'm not an addict," Miguel turned and glared.

"I'm an Alcoholic and Caffeine addict and still can out think you on withdrawal," Annie said, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Agent Lieutenant! Agent Major! Stop it the both of you," Snapped Omar. Annie, unhappy to walk away from a fight, reluctantly backed off, as did Miguel. "With all that hangs in the balance the last thing we need is you childish bickering!" Omar went on, glaring at them both with a glare that topped Annie's by a ten fold.

"He started it," Mumbled Annie before she could stop herself.

"I don't care **WHO started it, Agent Lieutenant McMorrigaul, I'm STOPPING it. With all that rests on our mission, the two of you should know better than to act like a couple of children. Especially in front of the Fifth Element and her family," Omar chastised them.**

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her on," Said Miguel.

"I wasn't speaking only to her, Agent Major Martinez!" Omar turned his steely glare to Miguel, "You are just as bad as she is, so you're not one to comment. I'm talking to the both of you, cut it out!" He said. "This is no way to be acting for agents and officers of The Elemental Protect Knot, especially not with a Mission as important as our and most certainly not in front of The Fifth Element and her family!"  

"My apologies," Said Annie, her head lowered.

"I apologize," Miguel forced out.

"Now, I want the two of you to start acting your age and conduct yourselves as officer agents of the Elemental Protect Knot, is that CLEAR?" Omar hissed.

"Yes, Sir," Replied Annie. 

"Look me in the Eyes, McMorrigual," Omar glared. Annie raised her head to meet his eyes.

                "Yes, Sir," She repeated.

                "Martinez?" Omar shifted his glare to Miguel who looked him in the eyes.

                "Yes, Sir," He responded.

"Good, the two of you get to Piloting and wait for transition from the HQ… and I don't want any arguments about it!" Omar ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Annie said, then turned to leave, as Miguel did the same. Once they were gone, Omar turned Korben and his family.

"I must apologize for the conduct of my fellow officers," Omar said.

"Don't worry about it," Said Korben, "There's always a couple like that one every mission, or every unit."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Omar asked.

"Thanks," Said Korben, "I think we're good."

"I'd suggest you get your thing so that you're ready to leave for HQ," Omar said, he then went to the corner of the room and retrieved a box. "These are communicators and homing devices, "He said, handing a wrist communicator and a small pin to each member of the family, "They'll help us keep in touch. If you need any of us, let us know. I have other duties on the ship but call me if you need anything."

"Well," Said Miguel as they trudged down the corridor hallways making their way to the piloting deck, "THAT was embarrassing." 

Annie said nothing, but just continued to walk, well, marched was actually more the term, to the piloting deck in silence. Miguel was expecting a smart remark or a shot to the head, but received only quiet.

"Annie?" He asked. She ignored him and continued on. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

"I don't want to say anything that's going to start a fight," She finally spoke, "So I won't say anything at all."

This wasn't at all what Miguel had been expecting.

"Say What?" He asked.

"What? You have cloth ears or something? I said, I don't want to start a fight, and since that and language are all I've ever been good at, I'm keeping my mouth shut," Annie said icily, managing to stop herself before suggesting he consider doing the same.

"Oh," Replied Miguel. "Well, it's sure going to be a quite walk to the piloting deck and a quiet wait," He said, trying to think of something to say. Annie didn't reply. Miguel's mind was reeling. Annie'd never acted like this before. He was used to her fiery temper and shots to the head, now she was keeping them to herself. Miguel never thought he'd see the day. It also worried him. Was she planning something? Would bottling up her anger cause problems in the future? Why would she start now? It occurred to Miguel that he might have actually hurt her feelings, maybe hurt her pride to have talked about her like that right in front of the Dallases. Perhaps getting so severely dressed down by Omar had also upset her. Oh well, if Annie wanted to talk later she would. It sure was quiet, though. The only sound was the sound of their feet hitting them floor as they made their way to the piloting deck.

"You all right, Annie?" Miguel, said, Ironically not being able to stand the silence.

"Yeah," Said Annie as she entered the deck and took her seat in the piloting chair. 

"Sure?" 

"I said Yes, correct me if I'm wrong," Annie replied coldly. 

"If you say so."

"I **do say so," Annie replied, equally as icy as before.**

"I'm going to hit the radio," Miguel said. "It's too quiet in here."

"I thought you would have liked the quiet," Said Annie, "You're all ways telling me to shut up."

"I thought you were trying not to start a fight," Miguel said, hitting the button to turn on the radio.

"I was, but it's not something that comes easy," Annie defended herself, "And YOU'RE not helping."

"ME?!" 

"Yes, You."

"What'd I do?" 

"What did you…! Oh Christ…"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm just going to listen to my music, and you put on your radio. And neither of us will argue so neither of us will get dressed down by Omar again."

"So THAT'S what this about."

"What?"

                "I knew that something was your problem."

                "Oh, other than alcohol and caffeine you mean?"

"You're upset because you were dressed down by Omar right in front of the Fifth Element and her entire family and it's bruised your pride, is that it?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Nothing, okay, drop it."

"I know you better than that, Annie…"

"You spend half your time yelling at me, telling me to shut up, arguing with me or trying to convince Omar that I'm not needed. When you're not trying that, you're pulling some stupid prank on me and you KNOW me? Look, before we come to blows, let's drop this. You listen to your radio and I'll listen to my music."

"Whatever, Annie."

"I'm putting on my headsets and tuning you out, clear?"

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"Good," Replied Annie, as she put a CD into the play and put on her headsets. 

"What are you listening to?" Miguel asked. When she didn't reply, he asked again.

"I'll say it again and I'll use small, simple words so that you can understand. I am going to listen to my music and not to you. You will listen to the radio and not bother me. We will avoid a fight, okay? Got it this time?" Annie growled, speaking to him as she would a child or lesser being. 

"Just trying to make conversation," Miguel mock pouted.

"I have no interest in making conversation, indeed anything else, with you. Shut up and listen to the goddamn radio," Annie retorted.

"Just tell me what you're listening to and I will," Miguel said, glad to see he was annoying her.

"Why do you care?" Annie asked.

"Just Curious," Said Miguel. Annie leaned back her head and rubbed her temples.

"A very, very old song you've never heard of by a very, very old band of singers you've never heard of either," Annie replied.

"Try me," Said Miguel.

"'We're Not Gonna Take It', Twisted Sister," Annie Replied.

"What?" Miguel asked.

"Told you," Replied Annie, as she leaned back and listened to her song, "Now shut up, watch for orders and listen to the radio."

"You're not one to be telling me what to do, Agent Lieutenant," Miguel quipped.

"Shut the hell up, Agent Major… with all due respect," Annie replied.

"I could reprimand you for that as your superior officer," Said Miguel.

"You could, but you're not the commanding officer of this mission," Said Annie.

"I'm still higher ranking than you."

Annie was about to reply when the mater alarm went off. 

"Oh, Hell!" Annie shouted, ripping her headsets out of her ears and checking the instruments. Miguel hit the off button for the radio. 

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, Hell!" Replied Annie, " We got company!"

She pointed to the radar view screen, which showed unidentified objects heading their way. From the corner of the shield, they could see ships closing in. Annie hit the com button.

"Houston, we have a problem… Omar! We've got company! Unidentified ships heading our way! Sensors say that they're packing serious heat!" Annie informed them. 

"All right," Omar said into his com-link, "I'll be right there. I'm going to secure the Dallases first…"

"They're locking on!…" Miguel cut in and informed him

"Evasive maneuvers!" Omar ordered.

"Roger that," Replied Annie.

"Houston we have a problem?" Miguel asked as he armed weapons.

"Old Earth thing," Annie explained.

"Whatever," Replied Miguel.

"Sensors show one of the ships is getting ready to fire," Annie Said.

"Launch counter measures," Ordered Miguel.

"Not at us," Annie said, "On the Secondary moon base."

"We can't let it destroy the base," Miguel said. "What do sensors say, can we out gun them?"

"The ships by themselves, Maybe," Replied Annie, looking at the Specs the on ship computer was giving her as a result of the scans. "The entire damn fleet, no way in hell."

"We're going to have to out think them… Which means we'll have to out maneuver them," Said Miguel, "We can conserve fir power by taking less shots. We've got to take out engines and weapons. Then we'll worry about destroying them. It's gonna take some pretty tough maneuvering."

"I'm on it," Said Annie. "Omar," She hit the com again "Have you got the family all tucked in."

"Yes," Said Omar, "They've been secured."

"Good," Said Annie, "because this is gonna be bumpy."

"Mr. Dallas has requested to man gun ports," Omar in formed him.

"Great," Said Annie, "We can always use the extra help." She turned to Miguel, "You got guns?" She asked.

"Yeah, you got the steering wheel?" He replied.

"You know it."

"This is gonna take some pretty high flying, you think you're up to it?" Miguel turned just in time to see her take a caffeine pill and wash it down with a shot of Jack Daniels that she always carried in a flask on her belt.

"Watch me," She grinned psychotically. "Hang on to your hats."

Annie hit the acceleration, lurching the ship forward at fast speed.

"Okay, Lone Gunman, Fire at will," Annie grinned as she maneuvered the ship.

"Lone Gunman?" Miguel asked.

"'Nother old Earth ref," Annie said, piloting the ship as Miguel fired left and right.

"WOAH!" Miguel shouted as Annie drove dangerously close to one of the Alien ships, Miguel was all most sure that they'd hit, "_¡Ah Mi Dios! ¡Qué el Infierno!? ¡El dios lo maldice! ¡Ah, Cristo! ¡El Infierno santo!" He shouted, while dealing with Annie's insane, and one could even argue suicidal driving through the ships._

"And you say **I swear too much," Annie commented**

"_Ah, la quemadura en el infierno," Miguel hissed and fired at a ship, taking out its weapons/_

"_Tú puede haber advertido, Yo manejo el autobús," Annie replied. _

"I wish you didn't speak Spanish," Miguel said, shooting at another vessel, disabling it while the rest of the fleet took heavy firepower from the bases below and reinforcements came in.

"I speak everything from French to Mondoshawan, You expect me not to know Spanish? I thought you knew me better than that," Annie said. "I think we got 'em on the run'."

"Finally," Miguel sighed, "I couldn't take any more of your driving. What possessed you to pop a caffeine pill and a shot of JD?"

"I figured if I was gonna go, I was gonna go with caffeine and JD in my system, besides, I figured they come in handy….  LOOK! A life pod," Annie said, pointing to the radar view screen.

"Omar," Miguel said into him Com-link, "We have a life pod on the screen here, orders?"

"Move to intercept," Ordered Omar.

"I'm on it," Said Annie, as she moved the ship. "Activating tractor beam, bringing it one board now, Sir…. We got the bastard…. And the rest of the fleet is breaking off."

"Okay, let's meet our new friend," Said Omar.

Omar turned to Korben. "Mr. Dallas, could you meet them down there while I get your family back in check?" 

"Sure thing," Korben Said. 

Korben made his was, gun in hand, down to the docking bay, where Annie and Miguel had worked their way into the pod and opened it up.

"Oh… green Fields of Earth! He's… he's human…" Annie gasped as they pulled a man with blonde hair and very pale skin out of the pod.

"We had NO idea in hell that there were humans in the other group," Miguel explained.

" Jämmerlich Abschaum! Sie wertlos Schund , ICH abfordern Sie Erlösung mich nun jetzt!" The Man shouted.

"The Sounded nasty," Korben remarked.

"WHAT?" Miguel asked.

"It's German," Annie said.

"German IS among your veritable language repertoire, right?" Miguel said.

"Yes, now shut up and let me translate," Annie replied. "He's demanding we release him, he also called us pathetic scum and worthless trash, just for the books."

"Tell him we're not releasing him. Find out who he is and who he's working for," Miguel said.

"Request permission to be less diplomatic," Annie said.

"I don't give a damn, just do it!" Miguel snapped

"Anhören, wir sind nicht befreiend Sie , so stehenlassen drüber , und übrig mich die rechtschaffen Empörung. Wer die Hölle bist du und ich wer die Hölle ausführen Sie erarbeiten?"

The man looked Annie dead in the eyes and pratically spitting, replied, "Ich bin die anhalten sichten Sie werden immer übersehen. Ich , Sie wertlos Hure , bin ein Glied des besten Einrichtung in Dasein. Ich bin ein Glied des Schwarz Weltraum. Sie kann nicht klopfen uns und Sie kann nicht unterbinden uns. Wir Wille erdrücken die Elementar Sichern Knoten hinein die abstauben , und Sie samt es."

"Ach , geh zu Hölle," Annie hissed in replied, and socked him squarely across the jaw. 

"What'd he say?" Korben asked

"Apart from calling me a worthless wench, he identifies himself as the last sight we'll ever see. He says he's an agent for something called the 'Black Space'," Annie replied. "He also seems to think they'll 'crush us and the Elemental Protect Knot' into the dust."

"I don't think we will… I KNOW we will," The Man replied in perfect English.

"You little squint!" Annie shouted, "You spoke English this whole damn time!"

"Oh, very astute," the German man replied, "You get a gold star. I figured I would speak in your language to let you know that we will destroy you. All of you. You have seen your last sunset. You cannot defeat us, you cannot beat us; you can only join us or be crushed into the dust before us. We WILL crush you… ALL of you. For the Black Space."

With that the man's eyes glazed over and he passed out. 

"What that!? Annie, what did you do?" Miguel hissed

"I didn't do anything! He just blacked out," Annie replied. Suddenly, alarms started going off throughout the ship. 

"Annie, Miguel, My sensors are reading a massive build up of major radiation," Omar's voice came from over the intercom.

"Oh… Hell…" Annie hissed. "Omar, get everyone secured again. I think the guy's rigged," She turned to Korben. "Please help me get him into the pod so we can jettison him."

Korben and Annie shoved him into the pod and closed it behind him.

"Come on," Annie said, shutting the Air lock behind them, and clearing it. "You best get to your family. Make sure everyone's buckled up tight. It's going to be bumpy. I have to get to piloting and get us out of here fast," She said, "Miguel, meet me in Piloting!" She shouted into her com-link 

"But the translation devise…" Miguel started

"Forget it," Said Annie, "The guy was rigged, we had to jettison him. Now we have to get out of here before he explodes." 

"Oh, Great," Muttered Miguel, "On my way."

"You'd better get here soon," Annie said, entering the piloting deck. A few second Later she heard Miguel running behind her. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"What's the stats," Now that everyone's secured, I have… oh Christ… I few second ago I had ten minutes to figure this out! Damn piece of junk computer! I have 35 seconds to get that guy away from an inhabited system. Any Idea?"

"How far do you need him?" 

"14 light years in… 20 Seconds, now… any ideas?"  
"What about pulsated extended long range missiles with a tractor devise."

"Brilliant!" Annie said, setting the missiles for the acquired target, "Okay, hooking tractor beam to the missiles, three should do it, adding extra power fuel, adjusting range to maximum, adding the pulsation mode power and setting coordinates. Fox 1, Away, Fox 2 Away, Fox 3 away…" Annie seemed to hold her breath, "9 Light years, 11 Light Years… 15 Light Years… We're in the clear, it's gone and detonated…" She heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Miguel, and grinned, "And YOU, Sir, Are a Steely Eyed Missile Man!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tis all for now! More to come soon! Please, do remember to leave a review! Authors like me love them!


	7. Beach House on the Moon

A/N: In case there is any confusion, "Larrita" is pronounced "La-Rita" and Bergita is "Ber-Gita". They rime. It's a hard 'G'. If you've ever seen The Sound of Music, you'll know how it's pronounced. MacMorrigaul is "Mack-More-Ih-Gaul". Short I sound. Meenpaken is pronounced "Mean-Pake-in". Metra is 'Mett-Rah'. 

Unnecessary Disclaimer: Now people, you all seem intelligent to KNOW I don't own anything to do with The Fifth Element. 

The revenge of the A/N: If you want to rip off any original characters, have a field day. I'd like you to please notify me first, though. I like to brag to my friends.

The Return of the A/N: If you want to rip off the story or anything, have at it. Please notify me, though. I really DO love to brag to my friends.

The A/N That wouldn't die: If you want to archive the story, go ahead. I'd appreciate being notified, though… I really, REALLY love bragging to my friends and on my websites.

"Steely eyed missile man?? Let me guess… another old Earth Ref," Miguel shook his head.

                "You're 100 percent right… you get a cookie and a gold star," Annie replied.

                "What's the damage report?" Miguel sighed.

                "Well, I got good news and bad news," Annie replied, looking over the diagnostics the ship's computer was handing her.

                "Oh no," Miguel sighed.

                "The good news is that we took minor damage, the bad news is that what damage we did get, we too our main engines, thrusters and cloaking device. They're still functioning but not well," Annie said.

                "Sounds to me like they were trying to disable us," Said Miguel.

                "That's the interpretation I got, but they didn't make any attempt to go at our weapons. There's not a scratch on them," Annie replied. 

                "So, the engines and thrusters are still working," Miguel asked.

                "Yeah, barely," replied Annie.

                "What would you suggest?" 

                "Well, looking at these specs, I would say we should probably land on the base of the moon for repairs. I'm getting some reports in from the base, saying that they took some heavy damage. They didn't loose many ships; they lost mostly fighters. However, pretty much every ship that went out there was damaged the same way as we were. Thrusters, Engines, slip stream, those sorts of things were hit. No one lost any weapons systems," Annie replied.

                "This is odd…" Miguel said, rubbing his chin.

                "I know… There's something going down here, something about this whole thing we're missing. Call me paranoid, but I don't like it," Annie frowned at the reports.

                "For once, I've gotta agree with you in that area," Miguel said.  "Come on, let's go fill in Omar."

                Annie and Miguel had just finished briefing Omar, Korben and Leeloo on the situation in the ship's ready room. 

                "So, they targeted Engines but not weapons?" Korben asked.

                "Yeah," Said Annie, "But they shot strategically, like they were trying to disable us, not destroy us. But usually, when you want to disable someone, you go for their weapons, too, because they can still fire on you. They also shot for our cloaking devise. It's all most like they're trying to stall us."

                "How bad is the damage?" Asked Omar

                "It was hit and disabled but if we get some of the geeks from a tech room to work on it, it should be fairly easy to repair. The damage wasn't extensive. It's the engines and thrusters that had the most extensive damage. Even our armor is in good shape," Annie answered.

                "How bad is the damage there?" Leeloo asked.

                "They're still functioning in the broadest sense of the term… they're not functioning WELL… not that they were before, mind you, but they've declined somewhat in performance. I suppose if I took a wrench to it I could try to get it working, I don't know how much better I can make things. This technology is more or less outta my league," Annie explained.

                "I thought you had some training in engineering," Miguel said.

                "I do," replied Annie, "But not on much of anything like this. I know the basics of the engine, so I could probably work a little, but I can't guarantee you a grade A performance. I would suggest taking it to the base on the moon for repairs. Let the tech boys work on it, they know more about it than I do."

                "I have to agree. We'll see if we can get another ship from there to get you to Salisbury. How do you feel on it?" Omar turned to ask Leeloo and Korben.

"Sounds fine to me," Korben shrugged.

"To me as well," Answered Leeloo. 

"Welcome," Said Annie, "To the beach house on the moon."

"What?" Korben asked.

"Beach house on the moon?" Larrita looked at Annie Quizzically.

"Old Earth Ref," Replied Annie.

"Okay, who saw that coming? Raise your hand," Miguel sighed, raising his hand.

A young man approached the group. He was, quite frankly, one of the geekiest nerds Korben had ever seen. He had braces, a face like a pizza, squinty eyes, thick glasses, greasy, raggedy hair, a plaid shirt, a red and white polka dot tie, and striped pants with penny loafers. He sniffed a few times and wiped his nose of his sleeve.

"Ah, Marvin," Omar greeted him, "This is Korben Dallas, and his Wife, Leeloo Dallas, the Fifth Element."

"Uh… hi," Korben greeted as Marvin grinned and eagerly shook his hand and then turned to Leeloo and shook hers as well.

"Oh…! Wow, this is… this is just an honor! This is so fantastic! It's a pleasure to meet you. Wow! What an honor," He grinned. "So, this must be your family, huh? Wow. This is so… wow." 

"Uh, yeah," Korben nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dallas, this is Marvin Schmuckmacker," Omar said. 

"…Schmuckmacker?" Larrita raised an eyebrow, desperately trying not to snicker.

"Yeah, but you can call me Marvin… or Marvey… Which ever you prefer," The geek grinned. 

"Marvin is one of our foremost engineers and tech boys," Omar explained.

"So, what can I do for you?" Marvin asked.

"Well, the Dallases are going to need quarters until we can get them to Salisbury, we need a ship and the current ship needs to be repaired," Omar answered.

"I heard about the ship. I knew she'd need repairs soon with MacMorrigaul here at her helm," Marvin replied, shooting Annie a searing glare.

"Hey, it's minor damage and it's not my fault that the damn thing's a hunk of junk," Annie snapped, returning his glare with an icy glare of her own. 

"If you had any skill in piloting whatsoever," Marvin started but was cut of by Omar.

"Marvin, do you have quarters for our guests?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yup, we got them ready as soon as we heard that you'd have to put to dock," Marvin replied, cheerfully, pleased with his own efficiency. 

"Why don't you escort our guests to their quarters?" Omar asked. 

"I'd be honored," Marvin said again grinning his geeky grin.

"Here are the reports and specs for the ship," Annie said dryly, handing him some flexies with the information on them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll get Dobson on it," Marvin said. "Dobson, take care of this, would you?"

Marvin turned and handed the specs to a Chinese looking scientist. 

"But I'm scientific and genetics… get an engineer or mechanic on it, or you can do the novel thing… you can do it yourself. It's **your job after all," He responded, shoving them back to Marvin**

"I'm going to escort the Dallases to their quarters," Marvin snootily replied. "MacMorrigaul, you have training in engineering and mechanics, can you take it until I get down there?"

"You're kidding, right?" Annie raised an eyebrow, "First of all, knowing you, you'd stick it to me and take hours to get down there; second of all, I have mechanical training on simple engines. I can repair cars and low class ships. I don't have training in this kind of machine; it's your job, get a certified engineer."

"I should have known I couldn't count on you for help," Marvin scowled and replied.

"What? So I could take your belittlement? Look, Marvin, it's not my area. If this were a car, I'd do it. Besides, you have some nerve talking down to me and treating me like a lesser being then coming to be for help, and even more of a nerve to be self righteous when I tell you to take a hike," Annie replied coolly. 

"The specs can wait," Marvin said.

"Wait? We need that ship up and running as soon as possible," Said Miguel, "That attack force did a number on our fleet. We need the engines fixed for all damaged ships, including this one. Why aren't you down doing repairs on the damaged ships?"

"I was told we were expecting guests, and I thought the Dallases would like someone intelligent to talk to," Marvin replied.

"Then why would they want to talk to you?" Asked Annie.

"What about you, Miguel?" Marvin said, ignoring her completely, "Can you take care of it until I get down there?"

"Last time I took care of something for you until you got 'down there', I was there for four hours besides… I don't know a car engine from a ship engine. It's your job Marvin, you do it," Miguel replied.

"I've been given the assignment of escorting our guests safely to their quarters. MacMorrigaul, just drop it off by engineering for me," Marvin sighed, trying to shove the flexi towards her.

"Drop dead," Annie said, making no effort to accept flexible schematics page. Before Marvin could reply, Annie turned to Omar, "If I maybe excused, Sir. I'd like to check on Scrapper and see how she's doing."

"Of course, Annie," Omar said, "Give her and the others my best, and say hello to Alem. Tell him I myself will be coming by later." 

"Will do," Annie nodded, tipped her hat to Korben and Leeloo and turned to leave.

"What about one of the Cards? Can they take it?" Marvin asked, waving about the Flexi, slightly.

"Marvin, I'm NOT going to push your job on one of the Cards," Annie said as she left.

"Cards?" Korben asked.

"Ah, one of the roguish groups of the Elemental Protect Knot. It's a group of several people. Annie's one of them, as is my brother, Alem. They're called the Cards, or the Wildcards," Omar explained.

"Why is that?" Leeloo asked.

"Because they're all a bunch of wildcards," Answered Miguel. "We have a lot of wildcards in the Elemental protect knot. The Cards are the premiere group. You look up 'wildcard' in the dictionary, and they're names are listed as definitions. Annie and her sister, Scrapper, are members."

"She has a sister?" Larrita asked.

"Yeah…Alana MacMorrigaul, or Scrapper as she's called," Said Marvin with obvious disdain.

"You don't get a long well with either of them, do you?" Leeloo asked.

"How'd she get the name Scrapper?" Amy asked.

"Because the only thing redder than her temper is her hair," Answered Miguel. "That girl has an even worse temper than Annie… she couldn't stay out of a fight if her life depended on it. I'm surprised she's managed to bite her tongue for authority." 

"A worse temper than Annie? Is that possible?" Larrita asked. 

"Oh, yes… it is…." Miguel said, his eyes widening.

"Jeeze…" Marvin said, "I've been scarred for life b that temper."

"I thought I was a hot head…" Larrita said.

"So, does Annie have any other family here?" Leeloo asked. 

"Well, Annie doesn't know where the rest of her family **is, if they're a live or dead," Miguel answered.**

"What?" Korben asked.

"Unbeknownst to most, the dark forces have long begun their attack. The dark force, the Black Space as they apparently call themselves, has attacked an isolated, outer lying colony. The colony was the site of the post, which is presumably why it was attacked, but we don't know why. It was a small, out in the backwaters; more or less isolated… it didn't make sense. We don't know much about their family, Annie doesn't like to talk about it," Omar explained.

"Why not just ask Scrapper?" Leeloo asked.

"Scrapper flies off the handle really easily, so no one wants to risk it," Marvin answered.

"Well, we do know Annie's family was obviously on the colony. We know she had of two older brothers, her younger sister Scrapper and her baby brother and newborn sister, father and mother. Her brothers were in the military there. Her oldest brother was on guard duty and the younger one was in the armory. Her father worked in a local plant, which was the chief source of work and goods in the colony. Her mother was home with her two youngest siblings. Annie and Scrapper were playing at a local playground. In the panic after the attacks, a lot of people got separated. The military base and the factory were bombed and there was a lot of debris and after math, so there was heavy civilian casualties, and Annie and Scrapper never did find their families again. There were survivors on all fronts, not many from the base and plant, but there's still a possibility. Annie is hopeful, but this is the extent of what we know," Omar said. "That and that she and Scrapper were very close to their family. Annie and Scrapper are virtually inseparable when they're together on the base, and Annie is very over protective."

"Over protective… sounds like you, Larrita," Leeloo smirked.

"What?" Larrita raised an eyebrow. "I'm not over protective."

"Yes, you are," Korben smiled. "Remember when that girl was bullying Amy and you went after school, tracked her down in detention and threatened her within an inch of her life if she didn't lay off, or the time you slammed that kid against a wall for threatening Robby or…"

"All right! All right! So I'm a little… defensive…" Larrita said.

"Let's get you to your quarters," Marvin smirked, "If you'll follow me."

Annie turned the corner and knocked on the steel door that greeted her as she came to the only room in the hallway.

"What's the password?" A playful teen's voice called from the to her side.

"Oh wait… I know this… Oh yeah, it's 'Diver let me in or I'll shoot down the door and kick your scrawny ass all the way to frickin' Beta Colony and back'," Annie said.

"Okay, that's good enough," The door opened and a boy, about age seventeen, opened the door, "Annie!" He exclaimed. He had shoulder length, unruly blonde hair, worse a white vest, dirty high top sneakers, grey pants, and a teal short sleeve shirt. 

"Yo?" Annie replied.

"You're back!" Diver grinned. 

"Thank you, O Stator of the Obvious. Are you just gonna move outta the way and stop blocking the door, or do I have knock you outta the way to get in?" Annie remarked. Diver laughed and stepped aside, making a gallant hand motion for Annie to enter.

"Yo, guys! Look who's back!" Diver announced as Annie walked into the room.

"Hi guys," she said.

A redhead drenched in camouflage looked up with a bright grin.

"Annie!" The redhead shouted, and then ran full force at Annie, effectively knocking her over and back into the hallway. She had clear green eyes, fiery red hair and was dressed Head to toe in Camouflage with dirty, scuffed black combat boots. Her skin was more or less pale, and she had two ring bands on the index finger of her left hand, and one bracelet on each, as well as a necklace with a thin chain and knot design charm. She was dressed head to toe in Camouflage. Her pants were beat up and worn, and were a green camouflage with pockets at the hips, back and cargo pockets that expanded lower down on the leg. She wore a green camouflage cut up BDU jacket as a vest. Her shirt was, surprise, surprise, a green camouflage short sleeve shirt and was seventeen.

"Ohf!… Hi, Scrapper," Annie said. 

"How was the Mission?" Scrapper said, getting up and helping up her sister. "Aside from getting shot at, I mean."

"Same old, Same old. We still gotta take the Dallases to the HQ, in Salisbury. We're leaving as soon as we get a ship, so I can't stay long," Annie explained, walking cautiously back into the room. The room was large and spacious, with several couches, doorways to other rooms, TV's, computers and Tables. The Wildcards had stumbled onto the room when they first got together and adopted it as their own.  There were also a few doors to bathrooms, and all quarter rooms had their own bathrooms. The carpet in the main room was a dark brown, chosen because of the dirt that the group was sure to track in. The walls had originally been a sickly shade of sea green and lavender, but the Wildcards made sure to paint it over. Deciding to stand out, the painted the walls different shades. One of the walls was painted with a space theme, one was plain white, one was forest green and the other was a deep burgundy red. Each of the bunkrooms had been fixed up to suit the tastes of the person, or persons, taking residence in them.

"Oh," Said Scrapper trying to hide her disappointment, but her sister knew her better than that. 

"Don't worry, Scraps, I'll be back soon enough, then you won't be able to wait to ditch me again," Annie joked. It earned her a chuckled from her sister. 

"You know that's not true… even though you do drive me insane some times," Scrapper replied.

"I'm your sister, that's my job. That and to look out for you," Annie smiled.

"You do a good job on both fronts," Scrapper nodded as she sat down on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Annie asked looking around the room, Aside from herself, Scrapper and Diver there few other people there. In the corner was a Japanese girl with long black hair a white tank top and sweat pants. She was deep in meditation.  Omar's brother, Alem was sitting across the table from a girl with short auburn hair. Both were reading books. Alem was reading a book by a Russian author, while the girl was reading Nietchze. The girl's hair was part up, part down. She was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt with a teal green design around the mid-section. Her pants were stretch and also a matching purple with a black belt that held what looked to be tools. She wore black boots that had been scuffed and dirtied.  Alem had on a black jacket with a grayish lavender shirt and dark brown pants with a thick black belt. He was tall and muscular, a striking figure with a large build with long black hair. The girl looked up and smirked at Annie's arrival.

"Oh, good your back. Now Diver has more people to pull pranks on, and Scrapper will have someone else to fight with. On the down side, I have to deal with Diver, Scrapper, Drake AND you," She said.

"Spaz off, Lasca," Annie replied. 

"Techie's down in Engineering, Trahern is working out with Trahern, Nolan is showing the new guy the ropes of the base," Lasca began rattling the people off.

"New guy? What new guy?" Annie asked.

"While you were out we got a new member to our little group," Explained Lasca, "Some kid named Xavier, Xavier Fernandez. He's a new recruit. Nolan took him in right off the bat."

"Speaking of which," Alem spoke up, "Is my brother with you?" 

"No, he had some things to take care of, but he said to tell you he'd be down here a bit later," Annie replied.

"Anyway, Brooklyn and Dodger are hanging out in the mess, Rock and Crash are torturing the new pilots, Bridger is at the Command center assessing Damage and Bluestone is checking security. Claw is beating the hell out some punching bag somewhere, and Rogue is being… Rogue… So who knows where the hell she is, and I have no idea where anyone else is," Lasca finished. 

"Wildcard will be here in a moment to play poker with me and Yorker. We need another person, wanna play, Annie?" Drake spoke up from where he was flipping through a magazine on the couch. Drake had brown graying hair with a premature streak of white, off the bat he looked to be in his late 20's or Early 30's. He could have easily been the oldest member of the group, and he was as tall as Alem. He wore black gloves, and had a cybernetic eye patch over one eye. He had a New York accent and wore a plumb and black body suit with a retractable sword at his side and a gun in the holster at his hip.

"Sure," Annie replied.

"Hey, what about me!?" Scrapper snapped.

"I guess the poker'll have to wait, actually," Annie laughed.

"Oh and Fish and Tara are also on mission," Drake said. "Say hi to Lira and Dollar when you get to Salisbury."

"Okay," Annie replied. 

"Come on, Techie!" They Heard Marvin's voice calling.

"No," Replied a boy with blonde hair, and pasty skin as he walked in. He was wearing loose fitting black pants, with a matching shirt and vest.  "I've got an experiment to run, you do it. It's your job… Oh, Hi Annie, you're back!" 

"Yo, Tech-Tech!" Annie replied. "What's the good word?"

"Marvin here's trying to weasel me into doing his job," Techie said, with obvious disdain. 

"I am not," Marvin defended himself. "Annie help me out here!"

"Spaz off, Schmuckmacker," Annie hissed, "I'm not going to betray any fellow Wildcards to you. Look, I assume you've escorted the Dallases to their quarters, Stop looking for breaks to schmooze."

"Yeah, get out of the Wildcard Rec. room," Growled a voice behind him. Marvin turned to see two looming figures greet him. Seeing the two men looming at him, Marvin beat a hasty retreat.

"Well look who joined the part," Annie smiled, "Hello, Cap, Trahern."

"Annie, when'd you pull back?" Asked Cap.

"Just got here a few minutes ago," Annie replied.  

"Well, welcome back, Anne," Said Trahern. 

"I'm not back for long, just until I get another ship. The Mission's still on," Annie said. Trahern and Cap put their duffel bags down near the couch.  Trahern hugged Annie warmly and Cap gave her a hearty slap on the back, nearly knocking her over. Both men were blonde, but where Cap was dirty blonde, Trahern was a platinum blonde. Cap was tanned and Trahern was paler and had a smaller build. Cap was also considerably taller as well as more muscular. Trahern had blue eyes and Cap had bark brown, all most black eyes. The two were best friends. 

"So, Big Bro, how was the weight lifting?" Diver asked Trahern.

"Cap kicked my tail… again…" Trahern said, Dejectedly. 

"You'll catch up to me, eventually," Cap replied, putting a hand on Trahern's shoulder. 

"Well, well, well," A guy from the door way with a thick Brooklyn accent said. "Look who's back."

"Hi Brooklyn, Hi Dodger," Annie greeted the two rough young men. Both were wearing dirty jeans, black muscle shirts and combat boots. 

"Hi Annie," Brooklyn said.

"So Scrapper's big sister is finally here to reign her in," Dodger smiled.

"Thank god," Said a third guy from behind them, "So, Drake, you got the cards ready?"

"Yup, Wildcard we're just waiting for Yorker," Drake answered, producing the cards from a pouch next to his gun holster.

"Good," Said Wildcard. Wild card had Black hair and deeply tanned skin. He wore a dirty white shirt, a black, sleeveless vest and pants with black leather boots and he gun holster at his side.

"An' I'm right here," Said a man with a New York accent. He had blue jeans, sneakers, a white shirt and a denim jacket on; his brown hair was in a crew cut. 

"Then let's play," Said Drake as he, Wildcard and Yorker made their way to a table. 

"Seems people are starting to show up," Annie remarked. "I'm starved, Scrapper, wanna come to the Mess with me?"  
                "Sure," Replied Scrapper.

"By guys," Annie waved, "See you later."

A chorus of 'bye's 'see yuh's and other farewells saw them off as they headed down. 

Scrapper and Annie walked down the maze of corridors to the Mess hall. Annie turned acutely at the sound of running footsteps behind her. 

"Annie!" Miguel shouted as he caught up to her, out of breath.

"Yo?" Annie replied. 

"We need you for a translation," Miguel said.

"Can't you get someone else to do it? Scrapper and I were just about to go to the mess hall," Annie asked. 

"It's an obscure language. It's a distress call in… Christ, what the name… Mainpackonen or something?"

"Meenpaken," Annie corrected with a sigh, "All right, all right, I'll be right there."

Scrapper looked down cast. Miguel sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry… Hey, it shouldn't take long, why don't you bring Scrapper with you?"  
"Okay, wanna come, Scraps?" Annie asked her sister, whose face brightened considerably.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

Annie squinted at the text of the transition. 

"You DO speak Meenpack… Mainpeck…" Marvin said, trying to spit out the name.

"Meenpaken," Annie informed him, "And yes, I do dabble in it."

"Dabble in it? DABBLE in it!? You're a translator! You're not FLUENT in it!?" Marvin shouted.

"Hey," Snapped Scrapper, "Just cause she's a translator doesn't mean she's supposed to speak every language that's ever existed in the universe."

"I mean, if you could do better, Marvin, by all means," Annie said.

"No, no," Marvin, "That's okay."

"There," Annie said, as she finished transcribing the translation, "Unknown enemy attacking… please help, we are out gunned in fire power and haven't adequate defenses, please help. It doesn't identify anything else. It seems to have been cut off."

"The signal seems to come from a small working colony here," Omar explained, pointing to a small planet on a map. 

"That's not near anything important, the Meenpaken aren't a very big species and that colony isn't exactly crucial to anything… this doesn't make…" Annie trailed off. 

"What is it?" Scrapper asked. 

"There's a pattern," Annie said. "Look, it's in the same general area as…"

"Matra," Scrapper whispered.

"Matra… isn't that the colony you guys lived on?" Marvin asked.

"You win a gold star," Annie said bitterly.

"What IS it about that area?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know," Annie replied.

"Thank you Annie, you and Scrapper can go to the mess hall, We'll let you know when we're ready to head out," Said Omar, quietly excusing the sisters, who solemnly headed out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested Annie bring Scrapper… I didn't mean to ruin their day like that," Miguel said.

"Scrapper would have had to learn about it some time. It isn't your fault, Miguel," Said Omar.

"I'll work on getting your ship ready," Marvin said, leaving quickly.

"Hey, Annie," Scrapper murmured as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?" Annie said.

"I'm not so hungry," Scrapper said quietly. "I think I'll go back to the room."

"Me neither, I'll head back too," Annie replied. Scrapper swallowed and nodded. Annie looked at her sister, feeling the ache in her heart. She gently laid a hand on Scrapper's shoulder. Scrapper turned and looked Annie in the eyes. Annie sighed, knowing how she felt, and not knowing what to say, did they only thing she knew to try and ease her little sister's pain. She wrapped her arms around Scrapper, pulling her into a big bear hug and holding her tightly. 

"That was quick, how was the mess hall?" Lasca asked when Scrapper and Annie returned. Sachi was still meditating, Alem was talking with Omar, who had entered a few minutes before Annie and Scrapper had gotten down to the hall and Lasca had been reading her book. Trahern and Cap were playing chess, and Will was winning by a landslide. Dodger and Brooklyn were ogling a girly magazine; Techie was typing on a computer like there was no tomorrow and going over data. Over in another corner, Drake was winning his card game with Yorker and Wildcard. Diver was playing a video game.  

"We didn't go," Annie said quietly.

"Foods not that bad; get into a fight?" Lasca raised her eyebrows.

"No!" Scrapper snapped, "We didn't get into a fight!"

"Jeeze," Lasca said, a look of annoyance on her face, "What's YOUR problem?"

"None of you business," Scrapper growled. 

"Hey, you don't need to get snappy," Lasca frowned.

"Take your own advice," Scrapper replied icily. 

"Jeeze, who ruffled YOUR feathers?" Diver asked over his shoulder.

"You can spaz off right along with Lasca," Scrapper spat.

"We got report of an attack," Annie cut in.

"So, we're always getting reports of an attack. What's so different about this one?" Asked Brooklyn. Omar grimaced, and Scrapper let out a breath. Annie sucked in a deep breath and hesitated.

"The attack was near Metra," Annie finally answered. The room was hushed. Even Sachi was shaken out of her meditation.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Lasca said quietly.

Later that day, Annie, Miguel and Omar had headed down to the docking bay with Korben. Marvin, Rock and Burn had been waiting for them. Rock and Burn were cousins. Rock had black hair, and a tall, beefy build. He wore sneakers, burgundy sweat pants and a white wife beater shirt. Burn had flaming red hair, and used contacts to make his eyes red. He wore a red jump suit and was much smaller. His fiery red hair was pulled backing a ponytail 

"Marvin, can't you get us a ship? Even a shuttle?" Miguel shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Marvin replied. "I can't get anything."

"We've been working on it, too, Man," Burn said. "We just can't pull it."

"Yeah," Said Rock in his deep voice, "Everything's booked or damaged. We're seein' what we got. I think we can scrounge a few fighters, but you're gonna need more than fighters to get the Dallas family to England. You're gonna need a shuttle or a ship. Most of those are booked for missions or the Aid to the recently attacked colony."

"So," Said Korben, "You can't get us anything?"

"Nothing. A lot of the ships are still in repair and a lot of them are going to the survivors of that alien colony that was attacked. Everything else is away or taken," Marvin said.

"Then we're grounded," Korben sighed.

"Yup," Replied Marvin. An alarm sounded, and red lights flashed about the docking port. 

"Battle stations! Battle stations!" the voice of a gruff man shouted over the intercom. 

"Oh great!" Shouted Annie, "We're grounded, and under attack!"

That's all for now, more to come ASAP! BE SURE TO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
